


A small lighting bug

by Witchyprincesslighting



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Age Regression, Denki isn’t stupid, F/F, F/M, Gen, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Other, bakugo is caring, deku is nice, happy Denki, sad denki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 26,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchyprincesslighting/pseuds/Witchyprincesslighting
Summary: Denki has a secret, he’s a little but he understands that some people don’t like it. He has a crush on seros and hopes he’ll become his caregiver. Will the little get what he wants?
Relationships: Bakugo x kiri, Denki x sero, Mina x Jiro, Momo x todorki, deku x shinso
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to work on this, I understand some people may think it’s odd. If that’s u please my page. Everyone is welcome here as long there’s no hate spread. I’ll be writing this series as a way to help me destress since I love denki a lot.

Chapter one

Denki knew better than to give in to his little space but it felt so good to just let go even if it was for only an hour. The boy knew it was better than to let go today. There were too many obstacles for him to doge. The overwhelming fear of failing his math test didn’t help the fact that he just wanted to be little. He wanted to tell his friends about this side of him but they’d just ridicule it like they always do. 

He doesn’t even realize that he’s chewing on the side of his jacket until he hears Bakugou's rough voice. 

“Dunce face stop chewing that.” He spoke as he stated down the young boy. Who felt like a child being told not to disobey. “I’m not ready for our test.” Denki muttered. “Did you at  _ least _ try to study?” Sero asked from the other side of the table. “Yeah! But it won’t make a difference!” Denki replied sulking in his chair. He wanted to do everything in his power to leave and just sink into his headspace. He didn’t care, his thoughts were getting jumbled and it felt like he’d been washed over by a wave.

“Tell Mr Aizawa I’ll retake the quiz after school tomorrow.” Denki choked out as he began to pack his bag. “Everything okay dude?” Kirishima asked and Denki shook his head. “I don’t feel good, like I’m going to puke ya know?” He lied as he stood up. The group just nodded as the blonde walked away from them. It felt like hours as the boy made his way to his dorm room. He placed his backpack by the door and went to his closet to find the small purple shoe box that held his little equipment within it. He grabbed his yellow sippy cup and made way down into the common room to fill it up with Angle milk and sprinkles. The little couldn’t help but let out a squeal as he headed back up to his room. The boy then went and changed into a diaper as he knew he’d probably not make it to the restroom in enough time and put on his pikachu onesie. The little searched for his pacifier and placed it in his mouth. With the feeling of comfort he slowly fell asleep to twilight sparkle talking on the floor, he was too little to get onto the bed. 

“Hey dunce face we’re back-“ a rough voice shouted as the person opened the door. Denki sat up and rubbed his eyes, forgetting that his sippy cup was on his bedside table and his tablet was playing my little pony. As soon as he saw the group the little let out a sob as the pacifier dropped from his mouth. They weren't supposed to find out! They’ll think he’s strange and weird ! They’ll continue the insults! Jiro watched as the blonde boy went silent grasping at his throat. She quickly sprang into action as she knelt down to him. 

“Denki! Denki!” She shouted at the boy trying to regain his focus and ground him. She watched as he slowly looked up to her. “Can you speak sweetheart?” She asked and got a shake no. “Alright, point to what I speak to okay?” She spoke softy. She said the chair, he pointed, she said bakugou, he pointed and this continued for a few minutes until she saw his chest calming down. 

“So sparky want to explain?” Bakugo asked as kindly as he could as he sat down next to Sero and kirishima and Mina. Denki looked at them and pointed to himself. 

“Yeah we want to know about you,” Jiro told the boy. He was still waving a little in his headspace but wanted to try his best. 

“Mmm i is tiny.” He spoke his voice higher than normal. “What do you mean by tiny Denks?” Mina asked the boy. And he looked at his hand for a minute and held up one finger. “Oh! We have a baby on our hands don’t we?” Jiro spoke, making Denki blush a little. “I’m still very confused.” Sero admitted. Jiro sighed. “Denki here-“ she gestured to the smaller boy. “Is someone who regresse, he goes into a younger headspace. Right now he’s around one so he’ll act like a one year old. It’s mostly inflicted by trauma or used as a coping mechanism for stress.” She explained reviving “oh”s. “So what your saying is our residential lighting bolt is now kinda a kid?” Mina asked and Jiro nodded. 

“I’m guessing we walked in on a nap then, and the test-he was probably freaking out so much he was close to slipping.” Jiro added as she pulled Denkis fingers from mouth , earning a whine. 

“Oh hush, here’s your pacifier.” She told him as he took it into his mouth. “Sorry for waking you bud.” Kirishima apologized. Denki let out a giggle as he rocked himself a little. The group went back to talking amongst themselves while making sure to keep an eye on the littlest one. Denki didn’t mean for it to happen, his body just did it on his own but he didn’t want to let them know. His thoughts were conflicting with each other. He didn’t like how wet the diaper had gotten and it felt uncomfortable. He let out a whine once more. 

“What’s wrong little one?” Mina asked only to receive more distressed sounds. The trio watched as the little had tears streaming down his face and small sobs escaped his mouth. 

“Little man, What's wrong?” Kiri tried to coax out of him. “Wet…” came the small response as Denki looked down into his lap. He winced as if the group would make fun of him. 

“Babies can’t make it to the bathroom cutie.” Mina spoke as she walked over and rubbed his back. “But-but! I is big boy!” He tried to explain and got a few head shakes. “Small boys were diapers sweetheart.” Jiro told him. “It’s probably no fun sitting in that uncomfortable diaper isn’t it?” Sero asked and the boy nodded shyly. “Who would you like to change you baby?” Mina asked and Denki looked around the room and pointed to Sero. 

“Me? Alright baby boy.” He replied as he stood up. He then began to search the room for the diapers and cleaning supplies. 

“I think it’s in his closet, I remember once I opened it and he almost had a panic attack.” Jiro explained. And Sero replied with a thank you as he found the diapers. 

“Baby can everyone stay so they can learn how to do it when you need to get changed again?” He asked the younger one. The little nodded and allowed Sero to unzip his onesie. 

“Bunny?” He whispered and bakugo looked over on the bed to grab the stuffed bunny. The little squeaked out a thank you. Mina laid a towel under from where Denki was standing. Sero picked him up from underneath his shoulders and laid him down. Denki let out another squeak and hid his face with his stuffed animal. 

“Aw baby.” Mina squealed at the cuteness the boy was displaying. Sero got to work, he’d done this before with his younger cousins and honestly If Denki trusted him to do this he didn’t care. If this is what it took to make Denki happy then he’d do it for him. 

The diaper change went by fast, towards the end Mina had begun to distract the baby by hiding herself behind her hands and saying ‘peak a boo’ earning multiple shy hid behinds the stuffed bunny and smiles. 

“I honestly though he’d talk more,” Kirishima admitted. “He probably will, it's just we’re like strangers to him right now.” Bakugo told him. Another steak was heard as Denki was pulled up to the sitting position. 

“Hey baby boy,” Jiro spoke as she snapped trying to gain the babies attention. He looked toward her curiously. “Do you have a caregiver?” She questioned. The littlest one shook his head. “You’ve been doing this by yourself?” Bakugo asked and got a nod. 

“Would you like us to take care of you while you like this?” Sero asked and they got some sort of muffled sound from around the pacifier that they took as a ‘yes’. 

“Alright baby, we’ll be your caregivers.” Mina smiled. 


	2. Movie night terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denki gets a little spooked, poor baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be fitting since Halloween was a few days ago :)

Chapter two

The Bakugou squad had somehow managed to reserve the living room for movie night. Denki had promised himself not to go into little space so he wouldn’t be a burden on the group. He already felt bad that he’s been going into little space more now that he has some caregivers to watch him. He enjoyed the time being spent with them but also wished he could stay in big space too. The battle between headspaces had begun during the last period of class and has been a struggle to hold onto his big space. Before heading down to the movie Denki looked at himself, “You got to stay big tonight.” He repeated a few times before sighing. He looked around once more to make sure he had everything, he was wearing the correct pajamas. A tank top with a shark (it reminded him of kiri) and some black sweatpants. He debated bring the pacifier along with him, in the end he simply told himself he was too big for it. 

“There’s the man of the hour!” Mina yelled as Denki walked into the common living room’s pulping down next to Sero. “Hey Mina.” He replied with a wave. “So Kirishima wants to watchMidsommar. Is everyone okay with that?” Bakugo asked as he swiped through the movies on the tv. Denki gave a nod. And the room was filled with other replies. Bakugo glanced over at Denki before signing and paying for the movie. The movie night had been going swimmingly as one would think. However Denki was still fighting headspace. He knew he’d lost the battle as soon as a jump start came onto the screen.

“Daddy!!” The boy cried out as he launched himself onto Sero. Clingy to his t-shirt and shoving his into his chest. Without hesitating, bakugou reached for the remote, turning the tv off so only the black screen would show. (Some would say he does enjoy caring for Denki like this but he would object). Sero winced as he felt something warm spread onto his legs. He understood the younger one couldn’t help the fact that he’d gotten scared. 

“Aw buddy,” Kirishima spoke as he walked over to the sobbing boy. Clearly embarrassed and distracted that he’d wet himself on his crush to even remember he’d just called him daddy. 

“M sorry.” The little choked out in between hiccups and sobs. Sero spoke some word in Spanish and ran his hand through his hair to help the boy calm down. The trio knew they’d give the blonde a lecture later but right now the most important thing was making sure he felt safe. 

“Can someone go get fresh clothes and a diaper?” Sero whispered as he held the boy in his chest. Jiro nodded and had Mina tag along. “Bakugo could you make him some warm angle milk?” He added. Bakugo grunted but nodded. Kirishima watched as Sero rocked the little one in his arms to quiet down the boy's sobs. 

“Dang you're a natural Sero.” He spoke. Sero gave a smile. “I have small cousins, when one gets upset it’s best to rock them and help them calm down that way.” He replied. The two girls walked back in with a change of little clothes and diaper and other things in hand. 

“Alright baby, Kirishima’s going to hold you while I set the changing area up okay?” He told the boy as he lifted him off his legs and handed him into Kirishima's arms. The little whine didn’t go unannounced as Sero let go. Kirishima remembered that bakugou said it was best to bounce a baby when they were distressed so that’s what he tried. “Alright kiri, can you lay him down for me?” Sero asked as he stood up from getting the area ready. Kiri nodded slowly laying the little down. Denki let out another whine. He wanted his stuffed animal! Why couldn’t he have that? 

“B-bunny.” The little sobbed as he laid on the floor. Kirishima looked over to the girls. “Did you happen to grab that?” He asked and they shook their heads. “Taps arms catch!” Bakugo spoke as he threw the stuffed bunny over to Sero and handed him the pacifier as well. Sero sighed a breath of relief. “We almost just had our first Denki temper tantrum.” He stated as he began to pull off the wet clothes on the boy passing them over to Kirishima to put into a bag for the night. Mina kept her rule at distracting the baby. Thank the lord Sero thought as he watched the little giggle. He couldn’t help but smile and he could feel his heart growing. 

“There we go, all done!” He exclaimed to the little as he picked him up. “Hey squirt,” bakugou spoke, getting Denkis attention. He handed him the yellow sippy cup getting a small thank you from the smaller boy. 

“Good job, what show do you want to watch baby?” Sero asked as he held the younger one. Denki decided to try to convince them to continue to watch the movie they were watching. (He felt super bad).

“I is big boy!” He exclaimed to the others as he flung his limbs out. “Are we sure about that?” Kirishima asked to humor him. “Hmm!” He replied. Bakugou gave a chuckle. “Baby boys can’t use the toilet mister.” Bakugo spoke. Denki looked down at his hands. “Hurt hearts.” He stated pointing to himself. “Why does your heart hurt sweetie?” Mina asked. “Messed up. Wont suppose to be little. Wanted big.” He tried to explain. “Hand me the kid,” Bakugo asked as he reached to retrieve Denki into his arms. “We’re you battling your headspace today?” He asked the boy looking him in the eye. A little head nod. “ want you no take care of me.” He spoke allowing a few tears to slip by. “Hey now kid, no crying.” Bakugo tried to talk to him. “Don’t want take care of me.” He stated. Kirishima eyebrows raised. “Why not?” He asked. Denki looked over at him. “I lots of work.” He told them. Sero took Denki back into his arms. “You sweet pea are not a lot of work. We enjoy taking care of you okay?” He told the boy who nodded. “So buddy what would you like to watch?” Jiro asked, grabbing the remote. “Sofia please?” He asked kindly. “Good boy using your manners!” Sero congratulated him as he put him down on the couch. After a few episodes of Sofia the little slowly passed out.

“So are we just going to ignore the fact he called Sero daddy or what?” Mina asked. The boys shrugged. 

“We’ll ask him once in big headspace. If that’s what he’d like to address me as it’s fine with me.” Sero told them. 

“How did we get so lucky with him?” Jiro asked and they smiled. Sero picked him up to take him to his room. Before leaving Sero kissed his pacifier and plunked it into his mouth. He couldn’t help how cute Denki looked. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denki gets overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I have another chapter coming right after I promise!

Chapter 3 

Denki knew he shouldn’t be upset but for some reason he just  _ couldn’t  _ help it. What made matters worse was the fact he kept seeing the group together without him. The training was difficult today and Mr Aizawa calling him out on every little thing wasn’t helping his situation either. His mind was being mean to him today too, it kept calling him idiot and stupid. Why would it do that? During class he tried his best to pay attention but it wasn’t enough effort he supposed. Mr Aizawa decided it would be best to use denki as a what not to do example. It felt like the world was going after him with a knife. It was towards dinner when the temper tantrum happened. He knew his friends didn’t mean to make him feel so isolated but it felt like it! 

The homework made no sense and his brain was getting fuzzier as he continued so he did the best thing he could think of. He stood up from sitting on the floor. 

“Dunce face sit back down, you got homework to do.” Bakugo spoke, patting the floor next to him. Denki grabbed his paper and threw it on the floor. “Denks we don’t throw our homework.” Sero repermented the boy as he grabbed his work. Denki walked over to Kirishima and hit him. 

“Denki we don’t hit.” Kirishima spoke sternly as he grabbed the boy's hands. “It’s not fair!” Denki shouted as he tried to get out of Kirishima's hold. “What's not fair Denks?” Mina asked. Denki stomped his foot on the ground. 

“How come I’m stupid! I didn’t ask to be stupid! I try and try and try! It’s never enough!” The little sobbed. Everything came crashing down. All of today’s events shattered like glass. “Denki you are not stupid.” Sero stated coming over to the boy. Denki looked at him with tears streaming down. “Zawa thinks I am. Brain thinks too.” He told him. “To be fair Mr Aizawa was harsher on him then he needed to be today.” Jiro spoke and everyone nodded. “Squirt come here,” bakugo said as he patted his lap. The little crawled over. “Just because someone says your stupid does not mean you are. We understand you have a difficult time learning certain subjects. So do we, but you baby boy are not stupid.” He stated. Denki nodded. The rest of the dinner went good, they all had escaped to seros dorm and it was adorable watching Mina feed baby Kami. 

“Daddy?” Denki popped up as the group talked amongst each other. “Sweetheart who is daddy?” Mina asked and denki pointed to Sero. Then he pointed over to Kirishima. “Dada!” He smiled and then went to bakugo. “Papa?” He asked and bakugo replied “sure kid.” Earning a squeal of delight from the little. He turned to look at jiro “mommy?” He asked which she nodded and Mina smiled. “Guess that means im mama huh cutie ?” And Denki nodded. 


	4. Mineta is a bich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably sucks but I’m hoping to have another chapter out. Let me know if you guys have any suggestions for what to do next :)

Chapter 4 

Denki sat alone on his bed watching paw patrol as his door opened. He thought perhaps it was one of the members of the bakugou squad so he continued to watch it until a sicking voice spoke up. 

“Why on earth are you watching a kids show? You're in high school for god's sake.” Mineta spoke as he walked over to the boy. Denkis checks flushed with pink and tired to wrap his brain around an excuse. He did the best thing he could think of, push him out of the room. 

“Where are you going? I just got here don’t you want to talk about girls?” Mineta called out as he was being dragged back outside by denki. 

“Nope.” Denki replied, closing the door in his face. 

The second time it happened was in the middle of class. He had gotten someone’s hand on his shoulder and locked around to see a note. 

_ You like to do that kinky baby stuff don’t you? That’s strange-Mineta  _

The boy couldn’t comprehend how his coping mechanism was weird but groping girls was fine in Mineta book. If that wasn’t bad enough Mineta almost plunged him into little space during the training. 

“What’s going between you and Mineta?” Kirishima asked as he stopped from hitting the wall for a second. “It’s none of your business.” Denki snapped. He didn't mean it just kinda happened. This raised an eyebrow from bakugou who was watching. They’ll definitely have a talk about this later. 

The third time it happened it was stupid. Denki had forgotten to take his sippy cup and hide it before Mineta came in. 

“If you have this kids thing that means you have others don’t you?” Mineta asked as he held the sippy cup that was filled with angel's milk. Denki didn’t want to admit he was right. 

“Come on dude, let me see them.” Mineta continued. But Denki just replied with a no. He didn’t want it to be seen and it was stuff anyways. 

Mineta honestly didn’t give a crap about what Denki cared. Share they were friends but he was holding out on him (the boy clearly doesn’t know when to stop) so he decided while Denki was sleeping he’d go through his closet. He found his diapers, his pacifiers, and his toys. 

_ This will do  _ he thought to himself as he grabbed a few and a pacifier. 

To say Denki was scared was an understatement. He’d call up his caregivers once he realized many things were missing but he had been in a fuzzy headspace all day that the boy couldn’t remember what had happened prio. The group tried to reassure the little that everything would be fine and they had managed to calm down. Mineta had decided to use all the products he found as to a way to get back at Denki for hanging out with the ladies. 

It began In the boys locker room. (His caregivers had notice the other little tiny things that he stopped doing, for example he didn’t want to watch paw patrol anymore). Denki was changing when he heard Mineta's voice. 

“Come here.” He said as he grabbed the boy by his wrist and dragged him in front of the smaller boy. “Grab his arms, pull him down.” He heard Mineta speak. Suddenly there were more boys that he’d never met before pulling him down on his arms and holding him there. 

“Let’s get dressed like the baby you are.” Mineta smirked as he held up one of the diapers he’d gotten. Denki wasn’t able to call out at all, Mineta had made sure the boy wouldn’t make a sound with one of his balls in his mouth. They diapered him and then let him go. 

“You're wearing that all day.” Mineta instructed. Denki nodded. “Bathrooms are off limits and if you wet it I’m not changing it, you can stay in it sick freak.” He told the boy. Denki was trying his best to stay in big head space but that was so incredibly hard. 

The day went by until lunch time when the boy had been holding his bowls. He wanted to alert one of his caregivers but wasn’t sure if he’d get chewed out about it too. Denki hadn’t even realized that he was getting taken outside by a few people he didn’t know. All he knew was he was slipping fast. 

“Did the baby wet himself yet?” Mineta teased as he watched the boy tug on his shirt. He couldn’t help but noticed how fidgety Denki had gotten. “You know I don’t understand how a freak like you got into U.A your quirk makes you brain dead and you can barely pass any test.” He complained. The friendship the two held was no longer visible in Mineta eyes. 

“Pull them down, I want to see if he lied.” Mineta told one of the kids who nodded immediately. He quickly took the boys pants and pulled them down. Denki’s face flushed pink from embarrassment. 

“So the baby can’t make it to the toilets can he? Why don’t we show everyone in our class just how weak you actually are?” Mineta snapped. Luckily for Denki his caregivers had gotten concerned when he hadn’t come back from the restroom and asked deku for help (much to bakugos annoyance). The trio looked through multiple classrooms and finally deku came outside the lunch room to be face to face with a sobbing Denki and a pleased looking Mineta. 

“Hey Mineta, what’s going on?” He asked (deku was aware of denkis little space ) “just showing the freak he shouldn’t be here. U.A isn’t made for those freaks.” He replied as he pointed at Denki who let out another sob as he sunk down to his knees. To be fair deku hadn’t realized he was using one for all when he grabbed Mineta by his shirt. 

“Who said I’m on your side?” He asked as he held the boy up to his eye level. Deku pulled out a rule of tape (from Sero) and wrapped it around the boy before calling bakugou. 

“Found him. He’s in no shape to attend more classes though.” Deku spoke through the phone. “Where is he?” Came the blunt reply. “Right outside the lunch room.” Deku replied. He then went over and helped the little pull up his pants. “We’ll get you changed out of that soon kiddo.” He told him. He decided to turn his phone onto All Might to distract him. 

“Alright where’s the grabe fucker!” Bakugo shouted as he stormed over to deku. “Right there, is Sero on his way?” Deku replied and bakugo nodded. Deku went back over to the little and allowed him to sit in his lap. He know he should change him but there was no way right now. 

The amount of Spanish Sero was spurring stated one thing-the boy was overly pissed. He had every right to be, everyone knew (in the caregiver circle) that Sero was denkis favorite. 

“Hey buddy, do you want to head back to the dorms? We can get you cleaned up and uncle deku can come if you want.” Daddy spoke to the little. Denki nodded as he held out his hands for daddy. “Did you ask if I could get excused?” Deku asked and received a head nod. Daddy then looked over to bakugo. “Give him a good beat up, please.” He asked, smiling and bakugou gave a hands up. Denki, bless his heart, was trying to stay awake but today’s events had tired out the little. 

Once in denkis room Sero had instructed the boy to help change him. They slowly took his clothes off and the wet diaper and changed that. It was adorable watching as Denki slipped through sleep during the whole ordeal. Once he was in his onesie Sero gave him the pacifier and carried him to his bed.

“Thank you for finding him.” Sero told deku. Deku smiled. “I’m glad I can help, when you guys need extra help I can help.” He told him and Sero nodded. “Might just take you up on that, I feel bad that none of us knew.” He said. “It’s not your fault he probably wanted to try to get rid of the situation himself.” Deku tired to reassure him. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denki gets a set of rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this sucks. If I’m not doing a good job representing the little space community please let me know so I can fix it, I don’t want to be disrespectful to any of you wonderful human beings.

Chapter five

“Denki,” Bakugo spoke sternly as he watched the younger male spread himself on the couch. “Bakugo.” He replied looking up to him. “What are you doing down here at ten o'clock at night?” Kirishima asked joining the two males. “Doing meh thing.” Denki replied as he slapped himself in the face. The two shared a look. “Uh alright, bakugou and I are going off to bed-it’s past blasty s bed time.” Kirishima spoke as he walked away with bakugo. 

“At least I’m not the one who wears diapers.” He hissed to kirishima. 

Denki couldn’t figure out why he couldn’t go into little space. Perhaps it was the experience with Mineta but Mineta wasn’t here anymore (his caregivers got him expelled). But he wanted to slip it just wasn’t happening. He was growing frustrated.

It was during the next hangout with his caregivers realized something was wrong. Denki hadn’t asked to watch my little pony or paw patrol or Sofia the first, one of the many things he would ask repeatedly. Denki had sat himself down in the middle of his dorm room, surrounding himself with multiple toys from cars to superheroes and an All Might action figure (curesty of uncle deku). He just wanted to be tiny. He wanted to escape all the stress that had been piling up but he couldn’t. No matter how much he played he couldn’t slip. This only frustrated him more. 

He didn’t realize that the door had opened since he had scheduled a group hangout. The boy decided to grab a few of his Legos and threw them onto the other side of the room and the tower he had built with his ABC blocks he knocked down. 

“Denki we don’t throw things.” Mina spoke as she walked towards the male who sat on the floor. The boy looked at her and grabbed his stuffed animal and threw it across the room. 

“Denki what did I just say?” Mina asked, the tori really haven’t seen Denki act out much so this was kind of surprising. Denk didn’t listen. He didn’t want to. Why couldn’t they see he wanted to skip but couldn’t? Denki still decided to ignore them. The next thing looked over was markers. Those would look perfect on the floor would they? Kirishima realized what Denki was about to do and reached down and grabbed the makers. 

“We don’t draw on the floor bug.” He sighed. “Alright who’s in charge of the punishment?” He added looking over at the ‘adults’. “I’ll do it I guess,” bakugo groaned. 

“Squirt come over here.” Bakugo spoke sternly. Denkis stomach dropped. Was he really just going to get punished? Sure he knew he acted out but still he wasn’t in his headspace. 

“No.” He stated as he stood up crossing his arms. Clearly a mistake-don’t back talk bakugo. 

“No?” Bakugo asked and Denki nodded. 

“So you think it’s okay to throw your toys, ignore Mina and then proceed to almost draw on the floor?” He asked the little. Denki shook his head. It was working! He was getting into headspace. 

“M sorry.” He whispered as he shuffled over to the corner. 

“I’ll get deku to watch him in time out.” Kirishmia spoke as everyone nodded. 

“Denki you’ll be in time out for 14 minutes and then after you’ll clean up your toys and have deku help you write an apology letter. Do you understand?” Bakugo stated and the little nodded. Deku was happy to watch the little for 14 minutes while the ‘adults’ figured stuff out. They needed rules so that this wouldn’t happen again. 

Denki stood in the corner facing the wall. 

“Uncle deku?” He asked from the wall. “Yes?” Deku replied looking up from his phone. 

“I pacifier?” He muttered. Deku hummed in response. “I don’t see why you can’t have it, do you promise you’ll clean up your toys and apologize to your mama?” He asked the little. The little nodded and quickly latched into the pacifier as Deku put it into his mouth. 

“Good boy, the timer says ten more minutes okay cutie?” He told him and got a head nod. Once the ten minutes was up Denki asked Deku to help change him into softer and nice comfortable clothing. The boy was happy to be of help. The group downstairs had begun a list of denkis rules and decided that once he and deku were done they’d talk to him about it. 

The bell noise sounded off signaling that the time out was over Denki. “Alright can you pick up your toys and bring them to me please?” Deku asked and Denki gave a shy nod but obeyed. He brought over the cars, and the legos and handed them off to deku. 

“Uncle deku?” He whispered. “What is it?” Deku replied. The boy grabbed his All Might action figure and held it up to his face

“Can I bring him down with me please?” He asked and deku gave a light chuckle. “Sure buddy, now let’s write that apology letter okay?” Deku stated as he pulled a pice of paper out of nowhere and a pencil. The next few minutes were spent deku writing down what Denki was saying and a few stray tears. 

“Alright let’s head down stairs okay?” He stated as he grabbed the boy's hand. Denki followed closely and remained silent. Once down stairs deku handed the boy the letter. He walked over to Mina and held out the letter. 

“Sorry mama.” He whispered as he handed it to her. “Aw thank you sweetie. It’s okay.” She responded. Deku looked over at Denki and Denki smiled. “I got to head back to my room but it was nice seeing you Denki.” He smiled as he walked away. 

“Alright buddy, we made some rules-do you feel like you want to go over them with us?” Sero asked. Denki gave a nod as he nibbled on his pacifier and held All Might closer to himself. “Alright, the first one let us know when you're little so therefore we know when you need more attention or help.” Kirishmia spoke. “Next one is let us know when you're wet, no one wants a rash.” Mina stated. Denki nodded. “No talking back.” Bakugo replied. “Punishments will include time outs, no tv, no sugar, if it’s super bad perhaps a spanking.” Sero stated. Denki winced but nodded. “You’ll be awarded for good behavior. Example eating your vegetables without being needed to ask you’ll get a sticker for the sticker chart.” Kirishima added. Denki nodded. 

“I have more trouble?” Denki asked. Sero chuckled. “You already had your punishment. But how does an early nap sound?” Sero asked. Denki nodded. “I is 

tired.” He explained. 

“Goodnight kiddo.” Bakugo smiled ruffling his hair as Sero picked him up into his arms to take to his dorm to sleep. The little let out a small yawn and snuggled his head into seros neck. 


	6. A/N!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please please give me what you’d like to see!

I love how the story is heading but please feel free to leave some suggestions


	7. Skirts! Skirts! Pretty skirts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not apart of the last chapter!

Denki wasn’t sure how he’d not gotten caught walking into the girl dorms. Before you think anything naughty he just wanted to grab some clothes. Simple as that. Or it would be simple if it wasn’t Minas pretty pink petticoat skirt she wore sometimes. The boy knows he shouldn’t be stealing the object, but for the last week the images of the skirt have been dancing around the back part of his mind. Thankfully he’d gotten someone to let him know if Mina was away and have them keep a lookout for him. The boy didn’t want to get yelled at, women are scary. Denki glanced around once more to make sure he was absolutely safe. Once he felt fine he turned the knob to the door and placed his backpack on the ground. (Perfect way to hide evidence). He quickly rushed over to the closet. The last time he was in her room he’d made sure to memorize where it was. He slide open her closet door and was face to face with the pink petticoat skirt. Something about how it looked made his stomach flip inside. He couldn’t tell if he was scared or excited. He hurried to grab it and stuffed in his bag before heading back to the boy dorms. 

It felt like a race trying to eat dinner. The excitement of the skirt in his backpack up in his dorm room felt excelling. It was like going on drugs but not really. Bakugou and Kirishmia must’ve noticed Because Bakugo grabbed his half eaten meal away from him. 

“If you keep eating like that your going to fucking choke. No more food for a few minutes.” He spat at the boy before hiding his food behind him. “Come on! I was eating that dude!” Denki whined trying to reach for his dinner. All he wanted was to escape to his room. “Dont eat like a fucking dog that’s starving then.” Bakugo replied, handing back the boy. Denki said a quick thank you and slowly-not so slowly ate his food. Once done he quickly took his food over to the place you dropped off your dirty dishes. As he was about to leave a hand gripped his hand. 

“Aw come on! Let me go man! I’ve got places to be!” He started trying, really trying to get out of his hold. “Exactly where?” Kirishmia asked. “Why would I tell you dude?” Denki argued and finally got away from his hold and ran off to the dorms. Denki realized he probably made Kirishmia and bakugou worried so what’s the blonde to do?? Put a sign up that says I’m fine and leave me alone of course! Once that’s done the boy heads to his backpack to take the skirt out. The skirt ruffles felt so fun to hold! Denki looked over the two outfits he had laid out before him. There was a pair of cute shirt overalls and a pastel top with a cat. The next one was jeans and a pastel blue shirt. It took a few minutes before the boy settled on the first one. The boy couldn’t help but let out a few giggles as he changed. He wasn’t feeling particularly little today, he just wanted to feel like he was cute. Once he had the overalls and shirt on all he needed was the skirt. He felt a rush of excitement and butterflies full him as he placed it on himself. He felt light! He stood in the middle of his room and twisted his hips a few times to watch the skirt ruffles bounce around his legs. He walked over to his phone to have the his stomach drop to the floor as he sat down. 

Raccoon eyes: alright which one of you bitches took my pink skirt?

Daddy shark~ definitely not me, that’s so not manly. 

Blasty boom boom man- why the hell would I have that? You wouldn’t catch me in that shit!

Tape arms (heart)- I haven’t even been in your room Mina. 

Daddy shark ~ the only one who hasn’t answered is Denki. We all know jiro doesn’t do pink normally. 

Blasty boom boom man-Denki did you take Minas skirt? 

Pika pika- no! Why would I have it? I don’t like that stuff! (Denki lied) (read by all other contacts) 

Daddy shark~ then how come you were chewing down your food like you were being starved tonight? And you refused to tell us what your plans were for this evening? Hmm? 

(Dang Kirishmia!) 

Tape arms- Denki that sounds like you have it…

Pika pika- nope don’t have it! (Read by all contacts) 

Denki must’ve thought that they had left the problem but boy he was wrong. His dorm room opened to reveal bakugo standing with his arms crossed against his chest. 

“Fucking knew it.” He stated as he took a picture to the group chat. 

Blasty boom boom boy sent two attachments. 

Raccoon eyes- omg! That’s where that went! He’s adorable though. Should he still be punished for lying twice to us?

Tape arms- yeah are we also forgetting he stole from you? Without your knowledge? He has four punishments now. How about no candy and tv for two weeks?

Blasty boom boom boy- if we don’t give him tv he’ll be an annoying brat. I say early napes and bedtime and NO sugar. 

Tape arms- alright with me. You guys?

Daddy shark ~ same here!

Raccoon eyes- sure and no stickers for rewards!

Denki let out a whine of distraught. “Baby you’ll have an early bedtime for two weeks and early napes. No sugar for two weeks either.” Bakugo spoke to the younger boy. Denki crossed his arms. “Okay.” He mumbled. The door opened again revealing the rest of the squad. 

“He’s more adorable in person!” Mina squeaked as she walked over to him. “Okay mister why steal that instead of asking for it? If you’d ask I would’ve given to you and wouldn’t have any punishments.” She told him. “You’d make fun of me.” Came denkis reply. “No we wouldn’t.” Sero assured him. “Next time just ask Mina when you want something.” Kirishmia said. 


	8. Cranky baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denki hasn’t been sleeping well and the trio sees the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is half way before the chapter he has the nightmares in and goes non verbal :)

Five times Denki was a cranky baby 

The first time it had happened Denki was in the common room with momo,jiro, and tsu. The girls were working on homework for Mr Aizawa. Denki hasn’t been getting enough sleep as of lately. His nightmares had gotten worse but he didn’t want to tell anyone about it. It was just another part of him that felt he would become more of a burden. In the kitchen Sato was making cookies (the girls had requested some). 

“Hey Denki why don’t you start working on your homework with us?” Momo asked the boy kindly. Denki shook his head. Homework sounded absolutely boring. Stupid adult stuff. 

“No.” He replied hastily as he looked back at his phone. Jiro raised an eyebrow. “Denks, we'll help you with it. Come on.” Jiro argued. Denki shook his head again. “No.” He replied. Jiro sighed and Ultimately gave up. 

The second time it was dinner. The group watched as the blonde rubbed his eyelids like a little toddler waking up from a nap. He’s been awake for 24 hours now. He just didn’t want to say, the nightmares kept getting worse. 

“Denks you okay?” Kirishmia asked as the blonde picked up a piece of broccoli. “Ew.” He responded and pushed his plate away from him. “Denki, that's just broccoli, it’s helpful to eat it.” Sero sighed as he looked over at the male. “Looks like deku,” the blonde responded pointing over to deku in the process. You could say bakugou tried his best to keep it in, tried key word. He let out a huge laugh. “Why do I have to eat deku?” He asked as he stared down at the broccoli. “Denks you're not eating him, you're just eating your vegetables.” Mina snickered. “No! No eat!” He stated as he pushed the plate over to Sero. The older man liked the veggies. He knew that. “Hold his face.” Sero muttered as Mina nodded. A hand gripped his face and made him look over to Sero. Denki watched as Sero picked up the ‘deku’ broccoli and put it in his chopsticks. Denki started to kick. He didn’t want to eat that. Why did he have to eat that disgusting green tree?

“No! No!” He cried out as he continued to kick in his chair. “Hold still Denki.” Jiro stated as she looked at Mina who seemed to have trouble keeping his face still. “I swear to god if any of our classmates see this.” Bakugo muttered. “We can just say Denki got hit by a quirk.” Kirishmia responded. Sero had managed to get Denki to swallow the broccoli much to denkis dismay. 

“Meanie.” He said pointing over to Sero. 

“Sure sport, if that makes you feel better.” Sero sighed. Sometimes it was hard watching Denki honestly. 

The third time it was nap time. 

Correction-it was nap time until Denki had woken up. Sure he’d gotten an hour of sleep but he still had spent the rest of the night being awake. He groaned as he sat up in his bed. He wanted snuggles. Deku has the best snuggles but so did Sero….what was Denki to do?

Finally he decided that on Sero. He threaded through the hallway down to bakugos room. He opened the door to see the group of ‘adults’ staring back at him. 

“Buddy why are you awake? We just put you down for a nap.” Kirishmia spoke walking over to the male. “Woke up.” He replied. He honestly didn’t want to tell them he had a nightmare. “Alright. You want to try to go back to sleep again?” Bakugo asked. It was then that Denki had gotten more cranky. 

“No! Scary!” He shouted at bakugo. “What’s scary squirt?” Bakugo responses. Denki sighed. “Forget it, I’m out of little space. I’m going to my room.” He spat as he opened the door. The male pushed himself up against his bed and sat there for a few minutes. He just wanted peaceful sleep. Was that so hard to retrieve?

He’d had the same nightmare on repeats for the same night twice in a role. 

The fourth time it was in front of the class. Denki had been behaving for the most part that day. 

“Denki are you ready for training?” Kirishmia asked, looking over at the male who was undressing. Kirishmias eyes scanned over the few buries that laid on Kamis shoulders and stomach areas. Kirishmia give a nudge to bakugou who looked over to see what the problem was. 

“Denki care to explain those?” Bakugo spoke up as he pointed to all the evidence. Denki quickly rushed to grab his t-shirt to hide them behind it. 

“Nothing. Leave it alone.” He explained to both of them. 

Bakugo grunted. “That response doesn’t look like it was nothing sparky.” He told the boy. 

“I said it was nothing! Why can’t you just fucking listen to me for once!?” The boy shouted as sparks of electricity bounced off him into the lights of the locker room. 

“Dude what’s going on?!” A voice shouted. 

“I didn’t ask to be made this way! But some how everything is my fucking fault! Every day is a fucking nightmare! I hate it!” He shouted as the electricity got stronger. “Shit! Denki stop it!” Kirishmia shouted over the sound of bulbs popping 

Sero watched as the lights flickered on and off and swayed. The minute he heard denkis voice his feet took care of his body. He rushed over to the boy. 

“Hey denks, it’s okay can you calm down with me? Take some deep breaths baby.” Sero stated as he walked over to Denki. The boy allowed himself to clasps into seros arms. 

“Daddy m sorry.” The boy whined through tears. Sero sighed. “It’s alright, we’ll talk about it after class okay? Can you be a big boy for me?” Sero replied and Denki nodded yes. 

The fifth time, Denki came clean. 

It was terrifying that much was true. 

“What happened back there Denki? Why did you let your quirk go out of control?” Sero asked the younger male. “I got upset.” Denki responded. “Over what?” Sero asked. “I’m guessing the bruises that Kirishmia and I saw. We asked about them and then he freaked out.” Bakugou explained. 

“What’s been going on with you Denks? You’ve been more out of it then ever.” Jiro added. 

“I’ve been having nightmares on repeat and the bruises are from my dad.” He told them. “Your dad did that? Why!” Kirishmia cried out. “He doesn’t like the fact he has a gay son and one that can barely control his quirk and one that uses regression to get away from it all.” He sighed. 

“Aw Denki, maybe sleeping with us will help the nightmares?” Mina asked and Denki gave a nod. It was worth a shot at least in his eyes. 

And that’s how the squad now takes turns sleeping with Denki otherwise they will have a Denki sized meltdown on their hands. 


	9. Snuggle bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have so many fucking ideas that I just want to write so I might just do that and have the storyline come back later.

It was the middle of the night when bakugos door opened allowing a creak to squeak through the air. Bakugou groaned and turned over to see who had opened his door. The last thing he expected was Denki shaking while holding onto his stuffed bunny. The little had a pacifier in his mouth and looked toward the male. 

“Denki it’s 1 in the moring,” bakugo grunted as he pulled himself out of bed. Why couldn’t he've gone to Sero ? He loves him in little space doesn’t he? Bakugo thought to himself. 

“No sleep.” Came the muffed reply from around the blondes black pacifier. This was going to be a long morning. “Why don’t you want to sleep squirt?” He asked the little as he walked towards him. The little didn’t reply but held up his hands instigating he wanted to be held. Bakugo sighed and lifted the boy up onto his hip. 

“Why don’t we go sleep with daddy? I’m sure he’d be happy to let you give him snuggle bugs.” Bakugo spoke to him and the little nodded. The walk was quick as they headed off to seros room. Bakugo opened the door to a snoring Sero. 

“Down please?” Denki whispered Politely. Bakugo smiled and placed him on the ground. The little let out a little quite squeal and walked over to Sero. 

“Daddy.” He whispered as he touched him. Sero grunted and sat up. “Denki…?” He asked as he rubbed his eyes. “Isn’t it like 1?” He muttered. “It is, I don’t know what’s up with him. I got woken up too.” Bakugo replied. Denki gave a smile to both caregivers before walking over to bakugou. 

“Papa and daddy sleep?” He asked as he yawned. The two just decided that maybe he was in a clingy mood. Bakugo would’ve it said no if it went for denkis famous puppy eyes

Raccoon eyes sent three attachments. 

Daddy shark~ now that’s adorable. 

Black goddess - I wonder what they got up to last night. 

Raccoon eyes well we can ask them later. I’m letting them sleep. 

Daddy shark - probably best. 


	10. The class finds out about tiny Denks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denki wants to come out as a little to his classmates but is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me like 3ish hours to write so I hope you all enjoy It :)

It was movie night in the 1-A dorms with the students. Honestly if we’re being real here Mr Aizawa figured they could use it. The class does have the most attention when it comes to villains for some strange reason. The teacher couldn’t really worry about that right now after all they were all still teenagers, most likely with trauma now but still. “Alright class! Mr Aizawa said we could have a movie night tonight!” Ida spoke as he made his weird hand gestures. “Awesome! Thanks bro!” Kirishmia replied. “Kirishmia don’t call me bro.” Aizawa muttered as he slipped into the hallway away from the children. “Alright go get in your pjs! Sato can you make popcorn for us?” Mina asked as she grabbed denkis hand. Sato nodded and Mina and Denki ran off with the bakugou squad falling behind them. Once in denkis dorm room they all sat down to discuss what was going to happen. “Hey guys,” Denki started as he looked down at his pacifier in his hand. “What is it Denki?” Jiro replied as she and Mina got dressed in their pjs. “I’m tired of hiding myself from the class.” He admired. “I just want to be little around them and it’s so hard to just not slip up.” He added quickly. The caregivers looked at each other. They all knew the class would totally love to see this side of Denki but they wanted to wait until he was completely ready. “Why don’t you come out to them tonight?” Sero asked as Denki looked up to him(the boy was sitting on the floor). “Really?!” He gasped as he tightened his grip on the pacifier. “Yeah dude, we were waiting till you felt comfortable. If you want to come out we say do it.” Kirishmia added. The blonde looked around seeing all the smiling faces. “Don’t you think it’s time they see our little lighting bug?” Sero asked, bending down to his eye level. Denki blushed and nodded. “Alright cutie, let’s get you changed then?” Mina spoke. Denki nodded standing up. “Sparky pull ups or diaper?” Bakugo asked as he went through the blonde drawer that says ‘hands off’ written in it. The blonde blushed again. “Diaper…” he whispered. “Sparky speak up couldn’t hear ya kid.” Bakugo replied looking over at the male. Denki walked over and pointed to the diaper. Bakugo nodded taking two diapers out. The group had gone shopping with the younger boy and helped pick out some more little stuff. That meant cute diapers with designs of his favorite shows. Bakugo held up an all night one and a paw patrol one to denkis face. Denki looked at them for a second before choosing the paw patrol one. “Good choice kid.” Bakugo smiled as he handed it over to Sero. “Come here bug.” Sero spoke patting the mat (the group had gotten a mat-they got bored of using a towel). “Hey, Kirishmia can you grab his stuffed bunny for me?” Sero asked as Denki laid down on the mat. His face gave off a pinkish blush. The boy wasn’t used to this yet, I mean it’s not everyday your crush is willing to take care of you like this isn’t it? Kirishmia nodded and quickly grabbed the bunny and handed it to Sero. “Aw! Look at you!” Sero gasped as he held the bunny out for Denki to take. The other people in the arm went to talk amongst themselves so Denki wouldn’t be too embarrassed. Sero made sure that change went quickly though he wouldn’t admit it but he enjoyed watching denkis flustered face hide behind the stuffed animal as if that would help the situation. “Alright bug a boo, let’s get you in your pikachu onesie.” He told the boy as he finished taping up the diaper. Sero reached out his hand for Denki to take a hold onto. “Jiro can you grab the pikachu onesie from his closet for me please?” He asked looking over at the girl. She gave a nod and went to retrieve it. After a few minutes Denki was ready to party Or so they thought. Denki was getting worried. His mind was making up all sorts of excuses as to why they wouldn’t like him anymore, which in return only Upset the boy further. He watched as Kirishmia packed a bag of a fresh diaper (in case they needed it-one can’t be to safe) and a change of clothes along with some pacifiers and a few other things. The little looked down at his feet before skipping over to Mina slowly. “Hey denki.” She smiled and he smiled back. “U sure they like me?” He lisped around the pacifier. “Of course! If they don’t buddy we got papa to make them don’t we?” She responded and the little gave a nod. “Can we get uncle deku?” He asked (much to bakugos annoyance again) but was told they’d get him on the way down. With denkis free hand he held onto Jiros as they walked over to dekus dorm. *knock* “Hey what can I help you with-?” Deku asked, answering the door. “You coming to movie night? Someone wanted to make sure.” Sero asked and smiled gesturing over to Denki who still had jiros hand in his. “Is he finally telling the class?” Deku asked and they all nodded. “That’s amazing news! I’ll be down in a few minutes, shinso and I need to wrap something up.” He responded. Bakugo almost said something before Kirishmia gave him the look and pointed to Denki. “Alright see you down there then.” Sero stated. As the group made way to the stairs Denki started to freak out a little more. He let go of Jiros hand and walked over to Sero gripping onto his pj shirt. “Hey buddy you ready to head down?” He asked the boy and got a very quick head shake no. “Okay, can you tell me what your feeling bud?” He replied. The little wiped a few tears. “Scared.” Came the response. “How about this kiddo, bakugo and I can go in first with the girls and you can get held by daddy? Hmm?” Kirishmia tried to persuade him. It worked. Denki made grabby hands to Sero. Sero smiled and lifted him onto his hip. Mina handed him his stuffed bunny that he had dropped in the process. Denki mumbled a thank you and proceeded to hide his face in his daddy’s neck. Sero nodded as a signal to let everyone go first before them. He could feel the unrest in denkis chest. The poor boy was so scared it broke his heart. “Kiddo it’ll be okay, we’ve got you.” He assured him as he walked down the stairs. Denki tried to hide his face some more in Seros' neck but ultimately failed. Sero watched as heads turned over to them. Some with questionable expressions and some didn’t seemed bothered. “What’s wrong with Denki?” Todoroki asked as he stood up to get a better look at him. “Nothing wrong with him half and half.” Bakugo replied. “Could you perhaps explain why Denki is being held by Sero for us?” Ida asked kindly. Mina smiled. “Of course! Thanks for asking Ida. Denki is an age regressor and wanted to be little today.” She explained. This caused more hands to raise. (The students were trying to be as polite as they could be) “Yes Momo?” Jiro asked. “Does he have some sort of age he goes into? I’m quite confused, I'm sorry.” She apologized. “No need to say sorry! Denks goes down to one year old, he’s not very talkative but sometimes goes to three or two.” Kirishmia responded. Momo nodded. Denki let out a whine from around seros neck. “You want to say something?” Sero asked and Denki shook his head. “Does the ‘deku broccoli’ Incident happen to have something to do with this?” Orjio asked. “How much did you hear?” Kirishmia sighed. “Yeah, I heard he wouldn’t eat the broccoli since it looked like deku.” He responded and the group let out a laugh. “What looked like me?” Deku asked as he walked down hand in hand with shinso. Denki lifted his head from seros neck broadcasting his black pacifier and his stuffed bunny. “Unwle Dewu!” The little squeaked as he put his hands out toward the green haired male. Shinso looked over to him confused. “What?” He asked and deku sighed. “He’s an age regressor. When he’s in little space I automatically become his uncle. Not exactly sure why but it’s the rule he’s given me.” He explained shrugging. The group watched as Denki fidgeted in his daddy’s arms before politely asking to be put down. “Sure bud, thank you for asking so nicely.” Sero responded as he put the boy back down on his feet. Denki tried, key word he tired to run over to deku before tripping and falling. The little let out a distraught whine as he tried to stand back up but decided not to and to just hold his arms up to deku. “Up we go bud.” Deku spoke to him as he picked him up. “So he can’t really walk or run in this stage of mind?” Tour asked and the group nodded. “Doesn’t really talk either but dekus helping him with that.” Bakugo sighed. “This is too bright for my soul.” Tokyomi muttered. The group headed over to the couch and deku placed denki next to Sero. “Oh! The bakugou squad has titles when he’s like this so don’t be surprised.” Mina added. The rest of the class nodded. They all decided on watching frozen two(originally it was going to be some horror movie). Halfway through the movie Denki decided that he’d get himself milk. He slipped himself off the couch without the ‘adults’ seeing and toddled into the kitchen. The little looked into the cabinets but couldn’t find his yellow sippy cup. He didn’t want to go ask for someone to help, he’d distract them from the movie. (Thankfully) deku noticed the blonde missing. “Sero where’s Denki?” He whispered and as Sero went to answer he realized he wasn’t there. He reached over and paused the movie. “Denkis missing.” He replied to the upset faces. “He couldn’t have gotten that far, he can’t really walk.” Shinso assured them. A loud bang was heard in the kitchen. Then the following pricing sob was replaced by it. “Well we got our answer.” Bakugo muttered as the squad followed a distraught Sero who rushed into the kitchen. Sero looked around and noticed a cabinet open. The little sat on the floor as he sobbed, his pacifier was on the floor farther away than he was and bun bun was on the other side of it. “Aw baby,” Sero spoke as he picked him up from his shoulders and began to rock him a little to get the little to stop crying. “Squirt what were you trying to do? You almost gave your daddy a heart attack.” Bakugo sighed. “Daddy?” Tsu asked and Jiro nodded. “He gave up all names like that, Sero is daddy, bakugo goes by papa, Kirishmia is dada, Mina is mama, and I am mommy.” She explained, as everyone nodded. “Drink.” Denki sobbed. “You wanted a drink? You could’ve asked sweetheart.” Deku responded. Mina walked over to the backpack grabbing the yellow sippy cup for the boy. “He likes angel milk deku, basically all it is milk and sprinkles.” She explained to him as he got to work. The class took turns rocking the boy until deku was done with his drink. “Why don’t we go finish the movie bug?” Sero spoke as he took Denki from momos hold. The little smiled. “Oh, papa can you grab the pacifier and stuffed bunny?” Kirishmia asked and bakugo groaned but nodded. The class couldn’t stop looking over at the new cutest boy in class. He sipped from his sippy cup and laughed at Olaf. “He’s funny isn’t he baby?” Mina spoke and got a nod. Denki was really happy that everyone liked this side of him.


	11. Another meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denki is just exhausted with emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is so short. But I love you all

Today had been rough. Denki had spread himself on the couch not really caring if the others that took notice. All he wanted to do was disappear. The phone call that had happened earlier only made things worse. How do you explain to your parents that you're trying your best? But even at your best you still can’t do what they expect? The boy sighed as he flipped through the many tv channels before finally setting on disney junior. He wasn’t in little space yet but he was getting closer each passing minute. The phone call had only made him want to slip even more. 

He reached over and grabbed his phone. 

Lighting bolt- I wanna be small, is anyone willing to watch me for a bit?

Pinky - I would love to but I’m out with the girls right now sweetheart :(

Boom boom papa- sorry kid-I’m with my mom rn 

Dada-I’m out and about, doing a job sorry. 

Black queen-I’m doing homework, missing work so I can’t really watch you sorry. 

Okay, he sighed. No one was available. That just meant the little was not going to be little. Maybe uncle deku would be willing to watch him? He thought. So he quickly turned the tv off and headed up to dekus dorm to hear some noises that he should not be hearing. Okay, he obviously wasn’t in a good situation to babysit him. Ever since he showed everyone his little side they’d offer to watch him but he feels uncomfortable with that. Oh lord how he wanted to just escape so badly. 

He’s been little before by himself but he wasn’t even sure if he could trust himself in that stage. He figured it would be best to walk outside to get some fresh air. The air felt nice through the boys' locks. He looked over to find a rock before picking it up. 

“You stupid fuck! Can’t you fucking see how absolutely hard I’m trying?! It’s like you care more about my fucking step mother than your OWN fucking son!” Denki screamed as he threw the rock and watched it break it half. He hadn’t realized the amount of electricity he set off by accident. “Why can’t you just love me for me?” He sobbed as he fell down to his knees. He just wanted daddy right now. He wanted comfort. The hugs, the words he spoke. He wanted all of it. He wanted everything his dad never gave him. 

“Denki! Hey denki!” Dekus voice rang out as Denki sat back up. His tears spilling like a river down his cheeks. “What are you doing out here alone buddy?” Shinso asked, appearing next to deku. “Heart was a hurting.” He said as he pointed to his chest. Okay he’s upset-but upset about what? Both boys thought. “How old are you right now?” Deku asked kneeling down to his eye level. The boy looked at his hands and held up one finger. “Alright, I’m sorry shinso it looks like we’re on babysitting duty. No of his caregivers are around right now.” Deku sighed. Deku really shouldn’t have said that. The blonde let out a sob. He wanted papa! He wanted dada! Why couldn’t he just get their snuggles? Papas was the best! 

“Aw buddy I know you're upset,” Shinso tried to settle the boy to slow down his sobbing. “Up?” He asked as he held his arms up and Shinso rolled his eyes but gave in. He lifted the boy up onto his side and shifted his weight a little. 

“Comfortable?” He asked and the little nodded. “Can you take his fingers out? He has a crazy oral fixation but we’ll find him a pacifier.” Deku stated and Shinso nodded. He was thanked with a whine and a pout. “Yeah I know unfair huh?” Shinso replied. 

The three boys walked back into the dorm to see the rest of clas 1-A waiting for them. 

“What the hell happened?” Ida gasped as he looked over at the trio. “We aren’t exactly sure, from what I’ve seen Denki had an emotional meltdown over something that his caregivers weren’t aware of and they might’ve contributed to it without realizing.” He explained. “Can someone turn on Disney Junior ? We gotta keep him distracted till they come home.” Shinso asked. And that’s how Shinso and deku sat through reruns of pj masks. 

“Oh-did Denki go little?” Mina asked as she walked in the with the rest of the girls. “More like he had an emotional breakdown and been little every since.” Shinso replied. 

“I should’ve know, he texted the group chat asking to be looked after.” She sighed. “Daddy?” The little asked from the couch. “Right here baby.” Sero responded as he walked over and pulled the boy into a hug. “Heard someone was having a rough day huh? Why don’t we have daddy snuggles?” He asked him and the little nodded eagerly. 

“Good night everyone!” Sero called out as he walked up stairs with Denki. The little boy in his arms he could never replace. He needed to tell Denki his feelings soon but right now wouldn’t be appropriate.


	12. The moon is the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denki gets the sun and the moon confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was enjoyable to write :)

The dorms' living room had been emptied as the other students had said they needed to sleep. Denki had been put down to bed an hour ago from Sero who quickly joined the ‘grown ups’. Bakugo had rented a video game for the group to try and when Denki is in big head space he could try it too. It was in the middle of the race when Denki had come down the stairs. Well he wasn’t exactly walking down them he decided to crawl today. So Denki crawled backwards down the stairs before changing to go forward. Denki knew he wasn’t supposed to be up right now but the ‘sun’ was up and it was shining in his room. He wanted to play some more too! Plus papa didn’t read him a bedtime story. Not to mention the little didn’t even realize he’d use his diaper earlier. The littles boy's diaper had paw patrol designs that sagged way lower than it should’ve. The boy was only wearing daddy’s hoodie. He had fought hard for it tonight and loved the fact it seemed like Sero. So he crawled behind the kitchen counter and looked at his bunny. 

“We gots to be quiet.” He whispered to bun bun from around his pacifier. The little defied that the coast looked clear to crawl behind the couch and watch his caregivers play whatever game they were playing. 

“Shh bun bun! No talk so loud!” Denki hissed as his stuffed bunny as he set it down beside him. Unlucky from him the little was not indeed quiet. Mina looked over the edge and looked back over at the group answering their suspicions. She mouthed a sentence to bakugo who nodded.

“Bun bun that’s rude!” Denki replied as the stuffed animal ‘talked’. Suddenly Denki was lifted off the floor. 

“Ahh!” He whispered as if that was an attempt to still be rounder cover. Denki felt the hem of the diaper be pulled. His cheeks burned. Bakugo decided they could talk for a few minutes then he’d change him. The poor little boy even had managed to leak a little, nothing a thicker diaper couldn’t fix. But it was nice to see Kami getting embarrassed. 

He turned the little forwards towards him so they were face to face.

“Didn’t daddy put you to bed?” He asked sternly. Denki nodded. He knew better than to lie. Bakugo sighed and placed the boy in the middle of the group on the couch. Denki winced at the wetness he felt underneath him. “Care to explain why your up bud?” Kirishmia asked as he placed his control beside him on the table. Denki ranked his head for something, anything to say. “The suns up!” He explained with his arms showing off his wet diaper in the process. Whoops. The trio let out a group of laughs. They absolutely thought how adorable it was that Denki thought the moon was the sun. “Sorry to break it to ya prince, but that’s the moon sweetheart.” Jiro smiled as she ruffled the boys' hair. “But it so bright?” He questioned the girl. “Yeah but it’s nighttime. You're supposed to be sleeping baby.” Mina replied. Bakugo walked over to Sero and pointed to denkis diaper and Sero nodded. 

“Hey bug do you need a change?” He asked. Suddenly it felt like everyone’s eyes were on him. He quickly tried to pull daddy’s hoodie down to cover it but it wouldn’t work. 

“No!” The little squeaked out as his face became more pink. Denki realized he needed to get away fast! So the little quickly scrambled off the couch and headed towards the stairs before hands grabbed his under shoulders and lifted the boy up. Sero sighed as he tired to hold onto the squirming little. When Denki was little sometimes it was a pain to change him as he was still incredibly shy about it. Sero sighed as he pulled the hem gently like bakugou had done before. Without talking he patted denkis butt and headed up stairs. Denki was still squirming and tired to reach out to any of his other caregivers. 

“Sorry kiddo but little ones need a change.” Kirishima shrugged as the group went back to playing their game on the tv. Denki let out a whine and pouted as Sero placed the little down on the changing mat. 

“I know your upset cutie. You’ll feel better after we get you out of that soiled diaper of yours okay?” He told the boy. Denki nodded. It was a few minutes before Denki realized he didn’t have his stuffed bunny. 

“Aw baby it’s okay, it’s just daddy sweet heart. I think we need to put you into a thicker diaper.” He told the boy as he gently removed the other boy's hands from his eyes. Denki watched as Sero came back with what looked like a thicker diaper. 

“There we go, doesn’t that feel better?” Daddy asked the little one who gave a nod. As daddy helped the little stand up feeling the padded ness in between his legs. He tired to close his legs but it gave no way. 

“Daddy!” He whined. Sero looked up towards him as he was putting away the supplies. 

“What cutie?” He asked. How did his baby have so much energy? Especially at ten o'clock at night. 

“Can’t walk!” Denki replied utterly upset with the whole deal. “But that means daddy can carry you!” Sero smirked, placing his hands on his hips. “But I think a certain little man is tired. How about we get papa and dada in here for a bedtime story?” He asked the little as he watched Denki yawn a little. He nodded and sero got to texting them. 

The door opened a few minutes with Kirishmia holding bun bun in his arms and a little story book that they had asked Momo to create. She had said yes since she enjoyed seeing Kami so little. 

“Bun bun! Please!” Denki asked Holding his hands out to the male who placed it into his hands. The sound of kirishima's voice swept Denki into sleep as he laid in his daddy’s lap. 

“Alright, let’s go back to playing our game.” Bakugo whispered as he took the boy off Sero and into his bed. The other two nodded and left along with him. Denki gripped tighter on to bun bun dreaming about the wonderful dragon and king. 

  
  



	13. Princess things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denki has a question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever honestly, but I hope you enjoy this.

“Papa!” Denki shouted as launched himself on bakugos arm. The group of ‘adults’ (mainly todoroki, Momo, deku, Shinso, and tsu) looked at him before talking again. “Papa!” Denki whined once more. Bakugo sighed and told the group to continue talking without him for a second. “What is it squirt?” He asked looking down at the blonde who was practically hugging his arm. “Can I be a princess?” The little asked. Bakugo starred looking at the others for help in this situation. Was he supposed to tell Denki he could be one? Technically Denki could be a prince. “Why do you want to be a princess?” Tsu asked, turning towards the little. “Cuz they fairytale endings! _And_ kisses!” The little expressed falling his arms in the process as he tried to contribute his sentence. Deku smiled and ruffed denkis hair. “You’d make a perfect princess Denki.” He told him and Denki gasped. “Really?!” He shouted. “Baby boy indoor voices please.” Bakugou reprimanded. “Sorry.” He apologized. Momo shrugged. “I don’t see why you can’t be a princess.” She added. The little squealed. “Does that make bun bun a prince?” He asked Momo. Bun bun was the boys stuffed animal it’s been through hell and back with him. He couldn’t think of any other stuffed animal to love. “Sure sweetie.” She answered. 

Dinner was unexpected at the least. Denki had asked everyone (kindly) to eat dinner in the dorms. He also had asked papa to cook dinner for them, it took a bit of effort but he finally got him to say yes. Mina and jiro had helped the little get into the correct attire for the evening. And Momo had helped make the cards and helped the little deliver them to each dorm. 

“Wow! It’s so pretty!!” Denki squealed as he held up the yellow princess dress Momo had made him. “Tank you!” He quickly added after jiro reminded him to thank her. “No problem, would you like a suit for bun bun?” She asked the little who eagerly nodded in reply handing bun bun over. 

_Raccoon eyes get ready for a suprise! Also I was thinking would you all be wining to dress up too?_

_Tape arms (heart) if it makes Denki happy sure, I’ll be a king._

_Jiro-I’ll be a black (as in clothing don’t know why I didn’t say that-sorry)royal person_

_Kirishmia- I’ll be a manly king!_

_Boom boom boi-guess I’ll be a king for the squirt._

_Mina-can you tell everyone to dress formally?_

_Kirishima- sure._

Mina looked up from her phone watching Denki twirling in his princess dress. “Hey sweetheart let me check something.” She spoke, gesturing him to come over. Denki stopped and blushed but went over to her anyways. Ever since the leak Incident his caregivers had made sure to check him regularly every hour or ask if he was wet as he wouldn’t tell them because he was still embarrassed. “Don’t worry sweetheart I just want to check your still dry okay?” She assured him but Denki shyly nodded. She lifted the dress and gently pulled the hem. He was wet. _Of course_ she thought to herself. “Denks your wet, would you like me to get one of the boys?” She asked and Denki shook his head. This is new, Denki never back down from changing. Mina sighed and pulled the boy into a hug. “Denkster, if you stay in that you’ll get a rash baby.” She tried to persuade him. Nope, didn’t work. “How about daddy changes you?” Momo pipped in finishing up with the suit and the other secret clothing. Denki shook his head. Okay this was serious if he didn’t want Sero who he let at the beginning. Mina pulled out her phone and began texting. 

Raccoon eyes -Denki is refusing to be changed into a clean diaper. He’s clearly wet, I checked. 

Tape arms- did you suggest me?

Raccoon eyes- yes, he still said no. I don’t know what’s going on. 

Blasty boom boom boi- maybe he’s scared again? You know how he gets like this, one wrong thing and he’s back in his shell. 

Jiro-try asking him about other members. Maybe he’s just not comfortable with any of us doing it for some reason?

Mina- perhaps I’ll give it a chance and let you know. 

Mina looked up from her phone to see Denki playing patty cake with Momo. 

“Denks we need you out of that wet diaper okay? Who do you want to change you?” She asked as the little peaked up from Momo. He sat for a good two minutes. “Dada?” He whispered. “Cutie I don’t think she caught that,” Momo stated to him as she ran her hand through his hair. “Dada please.” Denki said a bit louder. 

Raccoon eyes- he wants Kirishima 0-O?

Kirishmia- that’s a first-I’m grabbing the stuff and coming to the dorm. 

Tape arms-that's a bit strange he wanted a new person. 

Blasty boom boom boi- you know he feels guilty a lot in little space so he might just want to give you time off from doing it Sero. 

Raccoon eyes- probs. 

The door opened to reveal Kirishima with a bag on his shoulder. “Could you guys give us a few minutes?” He asked (he knew Denki rather be alone) Momo and Mina nodded. This would be a good idea to hand out the royal clothing. “Hey little man!” Kirishima spoke to Denki as he knelt down to him, pulling out the necessary things for the change. “Dada?” He spoke up looking at his stuffed bunny, playing with the ears a little. “What is it bud?” He asked as he placed the mat down. “Do you love papa?” Came the question that nearly made Kirishmia choke on air. “Can I tell you a secret? You gotta promise to keep it though!” He told the little holding his finger up to his mouth. The Little nodded. “Yes. Dada does love papa, but he isn’t sure papa sees him the same way.” He explained and the little jumped up. “Dada you tell papa!” He whispered. “Buddy I appreciate the thought but he has more things to worry about than that.” Kirishmia said as he laid Denki down onto the mat. After loads of peek a boo and squealing the little was back in his princess dress. As he watched the little explain to his stuffed animal he was high in royalty his phone dinged. 

Raccoon eyes-yo! Once you’ve got the princess changed, hand him off to deku. Deku will keep the surprise until we text him :) 

“Do you want to go hangout with uncle deku?” He asked. Denki gasped. “Yes!” He shouted. “Indoor voices.” Kirishmia reminded him as the two walked out of the room and into the boys' side. “Hey Kiri! I’ll take the princess now.” Deku spoke as he bowed to Denki. Deku was dressed in a green suit. Shinso leaned on the door in his purple suit. Both wore crowns. Denki let out another gasp. Then he stuck his fingers in his mouth allowing Shinso to let out another laugh at that imagine. “He looks good doesn’t he princess?” Shinso asked as he walked over to pull the littles fingers from his own mouth and replaced it with a yellow pacifier. “It’s not princess like to chew your fingers, kid.” He added. Denki nodded as if he were trying to learn something. Deku noticed the boy bunny in a suit, it even had its own crown that sat among the two ears. “Is bun bun dressed up too?” He asked receiving a nod. 

_Mina- were ready! Bring the princess down!_

_Deku alright! On our way!_

Deku replied. Denki looked over at Shinso. “Pick up?” He asked as he looked over at him. Shinso looked over at Deku who shrugged. “Sure princess,” he replied, lifting the boy up into his arms. Denki hid his face into Shinso's neck and held onto bun bun harshly. The two walked down the stairs into the dark. Denki felt himself get lifted on the floor and griped harder onto Shinso. “Princess let go for a second okay?” He whispered to him and Denki sighed but agreed. 

“Surprise!” All of class one A shouted as the lights turned on. Denki looked around seeing the dinner table set, he immediately saw his area. A yellow sippy cup full of water and a princess plate. Denkis first instinct was to pull on Shinso's sleeve. “Look!look!” He shouted pointing to pretty much everything in the room. “I have eyes.” Shinso replied swiftly. Denki looked over and saw a peak of hair standing up that was blonde. Papa? Papa! 

The group watched as the little in his dress ran over to wear bakugou and kiri were standing. It had seemed that Denki had grown onto bakugou without meaning too, he just presented a vibe the boy associated with. 

“Hey princess.” Bakugo smiled. “Denki kaminari we crown you princess of 1-A.” Ida added as he came up to the little and placed a crown on his head. “Tank you!” The little responded and gave Ida a hug. The boy smiled before telling everyone that they should eat and then they could watch a movie. Denki did eat everything except the nasty trees and orange sticks. Who comes up with this? The boy just kept staring at it with the look of anger and despair written on his Face. 

“Denki if you eat _all_ of your veggies we’ll do something of your choosing for the night.” Sero presasued. It worked. Before the group knew it the little had chewed all of his veggies. Denki then proceeded to walk over to Shinso and whisper something. 

“You sure buddy?” Shinso asked and Denki nodded. “Daddy said I could choose anything!” He replied and Shinso sighed he hoped he wouldn’t get in trouble for this. The boy asked a question to bakugo who answered. “What do you think of Kirishima?” Shinso asked. Bakugo stared blankly before answering. “I want to date him.” Came his response. Denki let out a giggle. “Dada and papa in love!” He squeaked. “Denki!” Kirishmia shouted obviously in shock. “Now you to date!” The boy replied. The next ten minutes were spent in time out. Mainly for outing bakugos crush and because Denki felt bad and wanted a punishment so they both got what they wanted. “Alright, let’s pick out a movie kiddo.” Ida spoke as he held out a group of Disney princess movies. “Ariel pleas!” He lipsed from around his pacifier. Denki barely made it halfway before passing out in Shinsos lap. 

“Someone get the kid out of my lap _please._ ” Shinso practically begged. Sero let out a snicker but took the boy into his arms and the group continued to watch the rest of the movie. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Denkis confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the Title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I deleted two chapters. I didn’t like both of them. But I’ll only be giving one chapter today, sorry.

Denki groaned as he pulled his hands his pink cheeks. How could a boy be so pretty? How was that even remotely possible? The boy shifted onto his side on his bed. 

_ Pika pika- is it okay if I go tiny? _

_ Tape arms-sure. _

Denki sat up, he knew he had feelings for Sero but how would he tell the boy? The feeling of butterflies that come each time he sees him is killing him softly and seros smile practically kills him on the spot. Denki got to thinking, maybe it would be best to come out in little Space? Perhaps. 

_ Pika pika - Sero can you come in like twenty minutes? _

_ Tape arms -sure.  _

_ Boom boom boi- okay so dunce face isn’t coming to studying alright.  _

_ Daddy shark- it’s fine we have tomorrow. _

Denki got to work, he figured the best way for this was to write a letter and when he was done he didn’t realize he was slipping as he typed out his message to Sero. The boy had mindlessly placed his thumb in his mouth as he bounced off the bed. He knew where he needed to go. The little skipped down to bakugos room, the study meet always met there on Tuesday’s. The little walked into the room and plopped himself on Minas lap as the other caregivers watched. Denki felt a hand run through his hair then go to his thumb and pull it out. The little let out a grunt as he was displeased with that action. “Bakugo?” Mina asked as she held out her hand. Bakugo nodded, grabbing the pacifier that they kept in his room for when Denki had nightmares and chose to come to him for the night. “Here baby,” she spoke as she allowed him to latch onto the pacifier. “Little man what brings you here?” Kirishmia chuckled as Denki grabbed Minas hands and moved them like she was a robot. “Need help.” The little lisped around the pacifier. “Need help with what bud?” Jiro added as the group wanted more. The little stopped playing with Minas hands for a second. “Be back!” He lisped as he hurriedly ran off to his room. He grabbed the letter and bun bun and headed back to the bakugos room. 

“This!” He spoke as he handed the letter to Mina who took it and read it. “You like daddy?” Mina asked after looking at the letter. Denki gave a nod and replied, stretching his arms out. “This much!” He replied, getting a round of laughter out of the group. “Need help.” He started again as he went back to Minas lap. “What’s the note pinky?” Bakugo asked as he grabbed the forgotten stuffed animal and handed it back to the boy. “Denki wrote a confession. Isn’t that right little one?” She smiled passing the letter. The little tried to shrink into Mina and hid his face in her neck. “Not work.” He muttered into her neck. “What won’t work sweetie?” She replied as she rubbed his back in effort to calm him. “No like me.” He spoke quickly as a response. She looked up to the utter caregivers. 

“Denki, Sero likes you sweetheart.” Jiro assured him. The little looked up to her confused. Why would Sero like him? Not even his dad does. “Have you seen the way that boy looks at you?” Kirishmia asked. “It’s like you're a puppy.” He adds only to have Denki start to impersonate a dog. “Kid that’s not what he meant, stop barking.” Bakugo muttered. Denki followed and he didn’t want to get in trouble today. Time outs weren’t fun. “Hey I have an idea, why don’t we go to Sero and hand him the letter? We’ll be with you the whole time!” Mina spoke as she gestured. The little agreed and so did the other caregivers. “Papa carry please?” Denki asked kindly as he lifted his arms up. “Sure kid, you’ve got good manners today huh?” Bakugou replied as he lifted him up. Denki wrapped his legs around his waist and hung them down. His arms wrapped around bakugos neck. The trio then headed off to seros room. Once they opened the door Sero immediately stood up. “I forgot that he slipped I’m sorry,” he apologized. As he went to grab Denki from bakugo Mina got in his way. “Not so fast tape man! Look this is from Denki for you!” She replied handing out denkis confession. Bakugo felt the boy grip tighter onto him and push his head closer into his neck. He could see the blush that has started forming. 

“Baby boy can you look at daddy for me please?” Sero asked after a few minutes of the rooms silent. The boy nodded and glanced over at him. “Denki, I love the letter.” He began. “And I have the same feelings as you baby, I like you to.” He added quickly. As if on clue the boy let out a very loud squeal. “Yay!” He cried out hugging Bakugou who in return hugged him back. The group left Denki with Sero for the rest of the afternoon and around dinner time they opened the room to see both of them passed out the floor that was surrounded by many toys. Denki was in the arms of Sero. 

  
  
  
  
  



	15. Don’t leave littles alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denki has a panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for the last chapter. It took me two hours to write :)

it seemed like the world wanted him to deal with all sorts of bullshit. The blonde groaned as his anxiety only worsened. How many minutes did they have left anyways? 

“Denki get to work,” came the teacher sudden response. “Yes sir,” Denki replied swiftly shifting in his seat. This wasn’t good, his mind was getting fuzzy and foggy. He needed to ground himself but with what? He couldn’t exactly talk to anyone. What was he supposed to do? How would the teacher react? Would he be sent home? He can’t be sent home not after the last time. The boy didn’t even realize that he’d started hyperventilating. But the sudden feeling that he couldn’t breath was enough for him to try to choke out some words. Jiro with fast thinking didn’t care if the teacher stopped her. Denki was having a panic attack but over what the girl didn’t know. She raced over to his desk before kneeling beside it. 

“Denki! Denki!” She cried out trying to get the boy's attention drawn to her. It took a few minutes before Denki came back. The boy couldn’t hear anything but his name a few times as he looked at Jiro. “Okay, I’m going to tell you things and you're going to say them okay? If you can’t talk, point it out for me.” She told him. “Bakugo.” Denki said as Jiro pointed towards him. The list of names continued before Jiro decided that Denki was good. The teacher came over and talked to the students and gave Denki time to go back to the dorms as he didn’t seem mentally fit to handle the rest of the day. Denki wasn’t allowed to bring anyone unfortunately. He made it back to the dorms before he fully slipped into little space. Thankfully before than he had time to change into the things he needed. Now in little headspace he wasn’t exactly sure what to do. He’s never been alone like this before. He grabbed his phone before texting the group chat. The first thing he wanted to check was that he was a good boy. 

Pika pika baby- daddy am I good baby?

Boom boom-wait he went little? 

Pinky-yep..AND he’s unsprivervised. 

Black goddess-I asked if I could come but the teacher said I couldn’t. That’s why I wanted to go. 

Tape arms- yes baby you are good. Unfortunately none of us can be right with you. Do you think you can be a good boy until we get back?

Pika pika baby- yes. 

Everyone knew that was an empty promise. This was Denki, they were asking for god sake. For the first hour the boy had asked his stuffed animal multiple questions that it could not answer and played a bit with his All Might action figure. He’d somehow ended up on the couch. 

“Denki! We need to protect prince bun buns!” Denki voiced in a raspy voice impersonating All Might as he moved him next to him. “Yes we can't and we can't and lose the prince!” The boy tried. Sentences were still hard in his mental stage right now. The next hour was spent building with his abc blocks he found. He created a tower, a school, and a castle. Then, something crossed his mind. He took his fingers from his mouth as he walked over to the table in the kitchen area where his crayons had been left with the coloring book. What would one taste like? Maybe it tasted like candy? Well you never know unless you try…

The boy picked up the blue one thinking or well in his mind it would logically seem to be the flavor of blue Berry. I mean that’s what it had to be right? He held it up to fast and started to begin to chew. He hated the taste but his teeth had already made a dent. Whoops. The boy shrugged and grabbed the rest. He decided to draw him and daddy holding hands. The next one was papa and dada and the other sheet was mama and mommy holding hands. To be fair you couldn’t really tell but he thought they looked amazing. He looked over at the green wall. It'd look better with some crayons wouldn’t it? What could happen? So what did the little do? He took the crayons to the wall. Before he knew it some of the wall (the bottom part of the wall) was covered in squiggly lines and a few other lines. If an adult looked at this it would look like a mess to them but to Denki it was a picture of daddy. The next thing the little decided was to fill his sippy cup with milk. It was simple, he’d thankfully done it without any spills once so ever. Once his sippy cup was full he placed himself on the ground in front of his toys. He’d found the tea cup and princess dress Momo made. 

“Welcome!” He smiled as he flung his sippy cup in the air. He pretended that All Might dank his tea and bun bun did the same. “You no like?” He asked his stuffed bunny as he pretended it threw the fake tea cup across the floor. After all the playing you would guess a little would be extremely tired. 

“How do you think Denks is holding up?” Kirishmia asked as he packed up his backpack looking over at bakugou. “He’s little, I don’t even  _ want _ to know.” He sighed. It was true leaving a little alone was a caregivers worst nightmare. “Well hopefully he was good.” Sero added. Once the bell rang the group headed back to the dorms. They weren’t ready for the scene that was in front of them. The entire living room was like a sea of toys. His tea cup sat played with by the coner and the circle of stuffed animals and cars and abc blocks was in the middle. “Well it looks like someone had some fun,” Jiro muttered as she picked up some of the toys so she wouldn’t accidentally break any. “Perhaps  _ too  _ much fun. Sero come look what the kid did.” Bakugo spoke as he stared at the scribbled on the wall. Nothing a little baking soda couldn’t fix but the little still needed to be punished. “Jeez, well on the bright side he didn’t break anything and managed to get himself milk in his sippy cup.” Kirishmia added pointing over to the sleeping kid in a princess gown. The group nodded. “Look at the drawings,” Mina spoke as she looked at hers and Jiro. “Is that me and bakugou?” Kirishmia asked holding the one with bakugou and Kirishmia holding hands. “Looks like it.” Sero admitted. “It’s cute, but I don’t get why he drew me and Jiro holding hands.” Mina added. The boys shrugged. They apologized to the rest of the class for the mess and explained to them they’d have to punish the little and that might cause a tantrum so it might be best to stay in their own rooms for a bit. They allowed the little to finish his nap as the boy needed the sleep since he’d been coming to his caregivers the last few weeks to sleep. 

Denki knew he was in trouble when he woke up in his own bed. He felt guilty he’d drawn on the wall. So before coming down stairs to let them know he’d woken up he headed to dekus room as he felt safe with the male. Shinso opened the door and looked curious at him. “Denks, what do you need?” He asked the little who shyly looked at him and then gripped his pacifier some more. “Please talk to deku?” He asked and Shinso nodded before allowing him in the room. “Denki? What are you doing here?” Deku asked as he looked towards the boy from his desk. That’s when Denki broke down. The boy had begun to sob and cry. Shinso rubbed the littles back to try to comfort him as deku walked over. 

“I’s bad!” The little sobbed. The two boys understand this. He was clearly upset he’d drawn on the wall and had known better but instinct had taken over for him in the end. Shinso krept over to his phone before pressing record on a video. “Kiddo why are you saying you're bad?” Deku asked and the little cried a little more. “I drew on wall but knew better.” He stated through his sobs. “I know I’s bad.” He added. “Oh kid,” Shinso muttered. “Denki you feel guilty about what you did dont you?” Deku phased and the little replied with a yes. “Would it make you feel better if your daddy gave you a punishment?” Shinso asked and the little replied yes again. 

_ Cat man added himself to the chat.  _

_ Cat man- before you get mad, Denki came to deku upset about what he’d done earlier.  _

_ Tape man- really? _

_ Cat man- yes. We have it on video, I’ll send it.  _

_ Cat man sent the video attachments  _

_ Pinky-aw poor baby he’s really upset  _

_ Boom Boom boi- I say we go easy on his punishment since he admitted he knew what he did was wrong even though he still did it.  _

_ Tape man- yes I agree.  _

_ Cat man- is it okay if deku and I do the punishment for Denki? _

_ Tape man- you have my approval  _

_ Pinky - yep and the boys agree.  _

“Denki,” Deku spoke up to the boy. Denki looked up at him. “Your daddy said we are in charge of your punishment. Would you rather sit in the corner for twenty minutes? Or we have option number two, spanking. But we want to know which one you feel you need.” Shinso added. At the word spanking the two boys nodded the utter fear hidden beneath those eyes of his. “Okay, no spanking.” Shinso replied with calmness. They sent the boy to the corner of dekus room for twenty minutes as they watched the timer. After words Denki was made to clean up his toys and apologize to Ida. 

He walked up towards the boy as the boy read his book. He then tapped on the boy to get his attention. “What can I do for you today Denki?” He asked before being handed a letter. “I sorry I ruined the wall. I knows better.” The boy apologized. Ida smiled. “Thank you for apologizing little boy, that was very nice of you to do. Next time remind yourself not to do it okay?” He told the boy who nodded. Denki then looked over to Sero smiling. “Good job baby,” he told him as he hugged him. Sero was very proud of his baby. 

  
  
  



	16. Littles need attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denki wants attention

To be fair bakugou wasn’t exactly sure what was happening right now. Denki had been more quiet than normal. The two sat in front of each other as bakugou pointed to a math equation. Denki groaned. He just wasn’t getting it. “We can take a break if you need one dunce face,” bakugo muttered. Denki shook his head. “I’ve got this!” He explained as he tried to do the math question once more. Bakugo watched as the other blonde kept trying for twenty more minutes. “Check?” He asked, handing over his piece of paper. Bakugo sighed and looked the paper over. “Good job, it’s correct. You’ve been working hard.” He told the boy. Bakugo was trying to be more nice with Denki because he didn’t want to hurt him. Denki thanked him as he headed out towards the door. The boy wouldn’t admit but he’d noticed in certain situations he’d begun to get jelous. Once it was with bakugou and Kirishmia talking to deku and Shinso. Now the reason why the boy was jelous was stupid. He couldn’t quite put his finger around the reason as to why he felt jealous but he just knew he was. He’d felt it once again while in the kitchen and the group wasn’t paying attention to him. He understood he shouldn’t feel that way but he just couldn’t help it. 

*time skip to training the next day*

“todoroki want to train together?” Sero asked as he walked over to the male. Denki stood on the side lines. He wasn’t sure who he wanted to train with. Had his quirk gotten better? He didn’t know, he didn’t really want to know anyways. “Denks how bout we train together?” Mina asked as she wrapped her arm around him. Throughout the training session with Mina, Denki couldn’t but watch as Todoroki and Sero battled it out.  _ He’s his daddy so why was he training with him? _ He thought to himself but shook it off. He was getting jealous again for the third time. Before he realized it he’d spaced out and was brought back after getting some acid on his arm. 

“I’m so sorry Denki!” Mina cried as she went over to the boy. He smiled. “It’s fine, I got a little distracted.” He replied calmly. 

The next time Denki got jealous was an odd sight to see for sure. Denki and the squad were hanging out on the living room couch. However Denki couldn’t stop thinking about how everyone kept talking to his new boyfriend. He wasn’t sure why he was jealous but it came off that way. So to make sure they all knew, he was making sure to kiss him and makeout much to the others dismay. 

*sorry another time skip*

This time Denki was in little space, he’d played with deku and Shinso for a bit before getting bored. So he decided to go find daddy and his other caregivers. The thing he saw upset him very much. He wasn’t exactly sure why as the group was just playing a video game together on the couch. But Denki decided he needed to be included. 

“Daddy!” He whined as he walked over to the group. Sero didn’t look up from the game. “Daddy!” Denki shouted again. “Baby daddy is busy give me a-“ Sero began but Denki had wiggled his way into the boys lap. “Alright.” He looked at the boy and muttered to himself. The next few hours Denki spent with his daddy were extremely clingy. To the point the group had never seen the little be like this. He wouldn’t let Sero place him down when he needed the restroom and threw a full blown meltdown when he was handed to someone else. The group just figured he might have separation anxiety from Sero at this mental age. They kept a mental note to ask him about this in big space. 

The next time Denki had woken up from his nap he’d been placed down for. The pacifier bobbed in his mouth as he headed down stairs. The boy walked up to the ‘adults’ that were talking before pulling on his daddy’s hand with no words. Denki couldn’t really speak right now. It came too hard for him to at the moment. 

“Baby stop pulling my arm.” Sero spoke sternly. The little stopped figuring he didn’t want to get in trouble. So he headed into the kitchen. “Hey buddy. How was your nap?” Sato asked as he spooned some cookie dough onto a tray. Denki replied with a thumbs up. He then pointed to the cookie dough. “You can’t have any right now, I still need to bake them.” Sato told the little. He gave a nod and decided to find another person. The little tried multiple people only to be shut down with “your too small for this, or “I can’t play right now.” Now in his room Denki couldn’t help but feel a little sad. He just wanted someone to play with, was that so hard to get? Maybe if he got into trouble they’d noticed him? What could he do?

Maybe If he spilled his sippy cup? But could barely use it, he was too small right now. Okay now what? Maybe aunty Momo could help? The little walked over to her room as he held the sippy cup in his hands. 

“Hey cutie, what can I do for you?” She asked as he walked in. He placed the sippy cup in front of her. “Do you want milk?” She asked. He shook his head no. “Can you tell me what you want?” She asked and he held up his hands making it look like he was drinking from a bottle. 

“You want a bottle baby? You're super tiny today?” She replied and he nodded. She gave him the bottle and told him to ask someone in the kitchen when he was thirsty. She added she would do it but she was busy studying. The little nodded, at least she’d given him the time of day. So the little took the bottle and filled it up with sink water and twisted the pub on it losey. Then he headed back to the commons and pretended to spill it to see any reactions. Nothing expect someone pulling him away from the mess and cleaning it up and refilling it. He didn’t even get in trouble. Now he was upset, no one was listening to him. Why wouldn’t anyone listen to him? He just wanted hugs and snuggles. He took the bottle with him as he sat in the corner watching people walk in and out of the common room. He’d managed to hide behind a certain nook. Did no one love him anymore? Was he that bad of a kid?

*back with other teenagers* 

“Has anyone seen Denki?” Kirishmia asked as he walked over to the group clearly not seeing the little. “He accidentally spilled water an hour ago.” Mina replied to him. “He came in when I was baking the cookies but left after.” Sata added. “Come to think of it did he go to everyone?” Deku asked as he began to mumble. “Well he did ask to have someone to play with.” Ojiro stated. “Or he wanted to help with certain things that he can’t do right now.” Added toru. 

*Back to Denki *

He was crying. No one liked him, no one wanted to play and he was way too small to help anyone out. He tried to compose himself with his sobs and tears but it wasn’t doing anything. He was clearly upset about the whole ordeal. He just wanted to help or be played with. Was that really so hard to do?

Bakugo watched as he came down the stairs. He’d picked up on Denki going younger as of lately which didn’t seem to raise a problem for him. But what made him bring his protective side out was seeing Denki crying. The little was sitting his face to the wall crying. 

Denki felt two hands go underneath his shoulders and pick him up. The boy was then proceeded to be rocked for a few minutes before his sobs secede into hiccups. The other male bent over retuving the forgotten pacifier and placing it into the littles mouth. 

“Shh,” bakugo spoke to the little as he tried to speak to tell him that everything was okay clearly when it wasn’t. Bakugo walked over with Kami face in his chest. His shirt was soaked with tears and some snort. 

“Care to explain why I have a sobbing Denki in my arms right now?” He asked the group. “Maybe he’s upset since he can’t eat the cookies?” Sato asked. “I don’t think that’s the problem.” Sero replied. “He came to everyone asking to play or to help right?” Deku asked and everyone nodded. “You idiots! Denkis been slipping younger, and you couldn’t take time for him? Do you realize how that would make the squirt feel?” Bakugo hissed at them. “It’d make them feel like they aren’t important.” Bakugo sighed as he rubbed denkis back a little more. “Kirishmia, come with me we’re giving this squirt all the attention he wasn’t getting.” Bakugo grunted at the group. Kirishmia nodded quickly following close behind. Some would say that bakugou was smiling. 


	17. Jelly part two

“Aw Eri you look so cute!” Mina smiled at the girl. Denki glanced over before standing up to leave the room. Eri had been with the class for awhile, and to say Denki was handling it good was not a good statement. The boy had managed to keep his little side down but he was slowly losing his grip. Eri was cute, sure but she was also talking so much of his attention he wanted. He knew he needed to be the teenager in this situation but it was just something he couldn’t do right now. He’s been holding back his little space for four weeks. He’d been told off multiple times when he’d start acting childish with Eri with them. It seemed like he was being forgotten. He hated that. He hated Being alone, his dad did that and so did his mom and he absolutely hated that. He’d accidentally woken up little after falling asleep on the couch from watching Eri. Of course other classmates were within the room to along with Eri. “Denki don’t chew your fingers, you're not three. Try to be a responsible student.” Ida scolded as the boy realized he had his fingers in his mouth. He went to say sorry but it came out high pitched but no one noticed. So he decided to try to be a big boy for the rest of the day if he wasn’t able to be small instead. The rest of the day went annoyingly. the little watched as his caregivers made sure Eri got everything she needed, she even played with some of his toys! His! They were his toys not hers. He’d decided towards the end to ignore everyone. If he wasn’t getting what he needed then why should they? It was dinner when Sero and Kirishmia noticed Kami being extremely quiet except for the swinging of his legs. He didn’t want to eat his veggies but he kept telling himself he was big. He had to be big. If he was little he’d been told to knock it off. “Denki why have you been so quiet?” Kirishmia asked as he looked over to the boy. Denki shrugged. He wasn’t going to talk to them. “Denki, Kirishmia asked a question.” Sero added. Denki remained quiet. He didn’t want to be here, they weren’t paying attention to him earlier. Why now? Denki went to grab the glass cup before mishandling it and shattering it on the ground. The sudden loud sound and little mind caused him to begin crying. “Jeez Kami it’s just a glass.” Jiro sighed. They still hadn’t realized he’d gone little, he must’ve been doing good at it but he was tired. The little sank in a seat and let out a quick sorry before eating once more. He couldn’t help it anymore, the way the other students laughed and played with Eri just wanted to make even more little. Why was she the one getting all the attention? It wasn’t fair he thought to himself. Deku noticed Denki sitting by himself in the living room watching from the slide lines of Eri playing some more. “Hey denki, is everything okay?” The boy asked sweetly as he sat down next to the other boy. Denki hid his face into dekus chest and replied with a no. “Can you tell me what’s bothering you?” Deku asked and felt a nod. “Eri gets attention and I don’t.” He spoke. “What do you mean?” Deku asked. “I’s been tiny but pretending to be big.” The little replied. “Oh buddy you shouldn’t have to do that,” Deku sighed as he rubbed the littles back. “We’re you jealous we were paying attention to Eri other than you kid?” Shinso added as he pet denkis hair. Denki gave a nod. Deku gave Shinso a look and they seemed to exchange thoughts before he walked away. “How small are you?” Deku asked. The little racked his brain before deciding on one finger. He held up a one and got an aw sound from deku. “Alright that means we should get you into some comfortable clothes? Yeah?” Deku spoke to the boy as he lifted him on his hip. Deku and Shinso had kept a pair of diapers and other needs for little Incase he ever came to them during the night like he did once after a nightmare. Deku laid the boy out on the floor as he helped take his big headspace clothes off. “What do you want to wear cutie?” He asked. Deku held up to options. He held up a Pikachu t-shirt along with a diaper,and another one was the same thing except with a black ruffle skirt that Mina had given him. Denki pointed to the shirt and the diaper only. “Hey deku?” Shinso asked opening the door not at all surprised what he saw. “Yeah? Shinso can you distract him?” Deku responded as he continued to start working on the boy. “His caregivers are aware of the situation,” he replied before walking over to grab a rattle. They’ve found that the shakes of the rattle and the sounds distract the boy when they change him. Once the little boy was in his diaper and shirt Shinso handed him his pacifier. “Is Eri still down stairs?” Deku asked as he peeled the boys hand off his fingers. “Dad picked her up.” Shinso replied. Denki let out a whine as the two boys kissed making them chuckle. “Gross huh?” Shinso asked getting some sort of sound from Denki. Shinso lifted Denki up onto his hip and the group walked down the stairs. Shinso walked over to where Eri had left the toys and placed him down in front of the rest of the class. The little let out some awkward grunt as Shinso went to sit down next to deku. The class watched as the boy made many many towers and knocked them over and then played with All Might a few times. “You guys need to look out for him better,” Deku sighed. Sero nodded. “He hid it pretty well.” He responded. After an hour of talking the boy had fallen asleep on Seros lap.


	18. Little Denki and villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short, hope it’s okay.

Denki knew he was in trouble, no not the time out one. He wished he should’ve listened to bakugo and kirishmias advice of following them but no he had to prove that he wasn’t stupid in this situation and headed off a different way then they did. Denki had no clue where he was all he knew he was in an old abandoned building that the league of villains had been spotted in. Why did he think going off on his own was a good idea? Clearly it wasn’t. As he continued to walk down the hallways and go down the corners he couldn’t help but look over his shoulders a few times. He hated to admit it but he was secretary wishing that his caregivers would come find him and surrender him with hugs and snuggles. That’s all he wanted right now.  _ Stop! Your starting ti slip! _ He told himself as he shook his head liked it helped it . He’d made it down another hallway before. He groaned as he back himself up against the wall. His head was becoming fuzzy. This wasn’t a good sign. He was slipping worse than he’d ever done, it was about the same as he’d slip after his dad yelled at him for god knows what. He tempted to rock himself hoping to god it would ground him. It didn’t, before the boy understood all that was happening he’d slip into his 2 year old mindset thankfully not into his first year. Denki now was just sitting pressed against the wall with his thumb in his mouth and wanting his daddy. Who’d leave a little in a black hallway? It was scary that’s for sure. Toga crawled through the vent as she looked down at the blonde before catching him sucking his thumb. Okay, that’s odd. She though to herself. As she jumped down from the vent she heard a little cry. She quickly looked over to the boy and realized. That wasn’t a teenage boy right now, the eyes seemed like they belonged to a child. 

“Denki?” She spoke softly seeing as the boy was practically shaking in her presence. The boy looked go to her and mumbled something in the lines of daddy. Why was he talking like a child? Toga thought to herself. She held her ear pice. “Uh Dabi come in,” she spoke before heading signal on the other side. “What crazy?” Came the sparky response. “Um...one of the students isn’t fighting back.” She spoke into the ear piece. “What do you mean by that?” Dabi responded. “I mean he’s sucking on his thumb and definitely not in the right mindset, said something bout having a daddy.” She replied. She heard a few voice object on the other side of the speaker. “Take him, I don’t care at least we’ll have a student captured. That’s what hand man wants anyways.” Dabi sighed. Toga nodded and slowly crept of to the boy holding out her hand. “Do you think you can stand sweetie?” She asked softy. The little nodded before standing up with her. “You talking me back to daddy?” The little spoke up as they walked with the band in hand. “Yes.” She lied. The minute the two came to see shigaraki Denki let out a horrified scream and hide behind toga shaking. Could you blame him? Imagine seeing a person with a bunch of hands on his face and some blood? 

“Seriously can’t deal with a villain?” Shigaraki mocked. Toga rose to defend him. “He’s not mentally stable right now Shiggy. He’s acting like a toddler, asking me to bring him to his ‘daddy’ whoever that is.” She responded. Shiggy shrugged. “You're dealing with his shit then.” He muttered. Once the rest of the league met up they took Denki with him with several requests for ‘daddy’ from the little.

Denki hasn’t realized how long it’s been. He’s been stuck on the floor chained up for what seems like months. Barely slipping in and out of little space with how stressed he was. The league barely fed him, let alone talk to the poor kid. He’d gotten used to shaking from the cold during the nights. He’d given up asking for daddy since they clearly lied about the whole deal. He’d tried crying to see if he could get them to get him to his daddy but that resulted in getting physical. They’d run him through all sorts of odd machines, leaving him with physical cuts and tiredness. He hadn’t even realized the feeling of arms grabbing him and holding his face towards them. 

“Oh Denki, what on earth have they done to you?” The voice spoke as Denki lifted into bridal style. His legs were beaten and so were his arms. 

Sero couldn’t believe it, he had his baby boy back at what cause? It's been four weeks since his disappearance and thanks to deku they found out where they were hidding him. Sero begged the teacher to allow him to come get Denki and rescue him. He needed to hold Denki again. He looked at the boy that was in his arms, he had all sorts of cuts all along his body. The boy also looked like he hadn’t been given a bath. They’d only managed to find him after they heard him calling out for ‘daddy’ that Sero rushed towards. He wasn’t ready for that imagine he saw. Denki had sat on the ground chained up to the wall. Sitting in his own filth. As Sero walked towards the class he heard the gasps and momurs. 

“What did they do to him?”

“Oh my god.”

“I hope he’s okay.”

Sero was just glad to have his baby back and so was the bakugou sqaud and class 1-A. 


	19. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any chapter suggestions:)

(This isn’t after the league of villains chapter)

Denki stomped his foot. He was in the headspace around two years old. He stuck out a pout at his caregivers who he was currently fighting with. “Denki Kamari! Alright you’ve earned yourself ten minutes in a time out.” Sero grunted as he grabbed the boy's arm pulling him to the residential time out chair that the class had set up in the corner for him and Eri. Denki began pulling at seros hand. He didn’t want the chair. He hated sitting in that chair. “I need help bakugou.” Sero grunted as he continued to pull the little. Bakugo was the essential one when it came to Denkis punishments, for some reason he was the magical thing that made things work. “Denki unless you want a spanking-sit down.” Bakugo growled starting at the little who immediately went limp into the chair and quickly nodded. “Jesus denks, what the hell has gotten into you today?” Mina sighed as she cleaned up denkis mess. His mess to be more specific was he’d gotten into some glue left over from a project and the only thing he thought he should do with it was pour it on the ground and move it around. “We should just be glad he didn’t eat it. Who left out the glue?” Jiro sighed as she helped Mina clean it. Another voice spoke up from the other side of the room speaking louder than denkis crying. 

“Sorry, I thought we’d taken it.” Ochoa explained as she walked over towards the group. She looked over to Kami sitting in the corner that was being guarded by bakugou since Kami was known to run off from the corner from time to time. “I’m guessing that a certain someone found it?” She asked and everyone nodded. Once the timer was up the boys groaned. Now it was time for denkis bath, they’ve never had to deal with this when he was little. 

“Alright who’s bathing him?” Kirishmia asked gesturing over to Denki who was getting off the chair. Denki started at bakugou and pointed to himself. “Sticky.” He spoke as he shoved his hands in bakugos face. “Alright, keep your hands down by your sides please.” Bakugo responded by pulling the boys hands down to his side. “Deku, since his group was the one working with glue.” Sero stated. Sero was practically in charge of choosing things for Denki when he was little since he took the main role so everyone knew that he was serious. Denki followed the group as they headed toward dekus bedroom. “Deku get your butt out here!” Bakugo shouted as he banged on the door. Bakugo had begun to censor himself when Denki was in little space. “Katchan what is it?” Deku groaned as he opened the door. “You left out the glue, and  _ somebody  _ thought it was a good idea to pour it out and rub it on the ground  _ and _ himself-so Seros decided you are in charge of bath time.” Bakugo stated and Deku nodded. “Alright, anything else I need to know?” He asked. Sero gave a nod. “I’ll bring his clothes outside the bathroom for you two, and we’re meeting up with class 1-B for extra training so do you mind watching him?” He asked and deku of course said it was no problem and he’d be happy to help out. Denki was not happy to say the least in this. “Daddy don’t go!” He whined as he held onto Seros hand. “You’ll see daddy in a few hours. You’ll be able to play Uncle deku.” He tried assuring the boy. “Fine but extra snuggles when you get back.” Denki spoke. “ _ And  _ I want snuggles from papa and dada!” He added. Kirishmia, Sero and bakugou give the best snuggles and hugs. The bath time went smoothly, deku had been collecting a few bath toys here and there for the kiddo. There was a boat that was yellow and blue that Denki was obsessed with during the bath. Once done, deku went to find the pile of clothes left for him. Deku carried the pile of clothes into the bathroom. “Look! Look! Boat!” Denki cried as he splashed the water. “Hey little man, time to get out for me okay?” Deku replied as he placed the clothes onto the counter. Denki gave a nod and placed the toy back outside the bathtub. He didn’t want to get out but to be honest he was getting a little tired. The little rubbed his eyes as he watched Deku come back with a towel. Deku watched as Denki yawned once more. Perfect, nap time was in a few minutes anyways and he didn’t have to deal with a temper tantrum. Deku helped the little boy out of the bath and dried him down. “You're tired, aren't you?” He spoke as he changed the boy into a fresh diaper and his Mickey mouse pjs. He knew Denki was pretty much out of it when the thumb came up to his mouth and his eyes closed. Deku decided he’d put him down for a nap in denkis room, since he knew his group would barge into his room and wake him. 

The next few hours passed and Denki woke up well rested so he headed down to the living room, pacifier in mouth and toy in hand. Today the toy of choice was Pikachu. The little walked over to the Deku squad, who was still working on the homework project. The minute Ochoa saw Denki she grabbed the glue and placed it out of denkis reach. But Denki didn’t care. He just wants cuddles. Todorki seemed like a good choice. So he walked over and sat next to him staring at the piece of work with multiple sentences. As long as Denki wasn’t doing anything to ruin the project they’d figured it be fine. Denki was busy stressing whether he should ask for the tv on or something. He must’ve been making some odd sounds because todoroki looked over at him. “Denki are you okay?” He asked the boy. Denki nodded sucking down on his pacifier some more. The group went back to talking for a few minutes before Denki decided to ask. 

“Tv on?” Came a whisper from the boy. For some reason he was nervous. “Sure baby, what do you want to watch?” Ochoa replied as she grabbed the remote. “Paw patrol?” He asked and ocha nodded, finding the show. Perhaps it was an hour before Ida turned off the tv spitting something about children shouldn’t watch an hour of tv nonsense. His caregivers still weren’t home yet, so went to ida. He’d been put down for bedtime but woken up because he couldn’t sleep. He was too scared. 

“Denki? What are you doing up kid?” Came Tanya’s voice as he opened the door. “Sleep with me?” Denki’s muffed reply came and Tenya nodded. “Sure,” he responded. 


	20. Baby space part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short, but I can’t write anymore right now and wanted to  
> Put something out for you all.

Denki found himself outside Kirishmias door, he didn’t want to go to Sero for this. Denki fidgeted with his hands for a second before knocking. “Come in,” came the muffled response. Denki walked towards kirishmias bed and sat next to the boy who was currently writing some sort of paper on his laptop. “What ya need Denks?” He spoke without lifting his eyesight from the computer. “Would it be too stressful if I went younger than one years old? I want to try going into baby space but of course if it makes you uncomfortable I won’t.” Denki stumbled. “I don’t think it’ll be a problem, since everyone’s out right now why don’t I set you up? Can we try it?” He asked and Denki nodded. “Go get your supplies.” Kirishima added. Denki gave a nod and headed out towards his room grabbing the much needed supplies. To be honest he’s been wanting to slip younger after the experience with the LoV. Once back Kirishmia had closed his laptop and waved him over to the corner. “Do you have any clue what baby age you’ll slip into?” Kirishmia asked as he began to help the boy out of his ‘big boy’ clothes. Denki shook his head. “Alright, well let’s get you changed into the proper clothes then baby boy.” He replied. He helped the boy out of his shirt and pants and underwear before putting him into one of his diapers. After he tapped the diaper closed he got up and told Denki to wait there for a sec. Once kirishima came back he had a seros hoodie in his hand. Along with a Sero hero themed pacifier the little had gotten from one of his classmates. “Figured you want your daddy’s hoodie huh baby?”he spoke as he placed the hoodie over the boys sleep shirt that he’d help put on earlier. “Hey no that’s a no no we don’t eat our fingers.” He reminded him as he pulled out three fingers from his mouth and replaced it with the pacifier. Denki had slipped. He let out some odd strange sound as he made grabby hands to Kirishmia. “Oh you want me to hold you baby? Okay up we go buddy.” He replied as he lifted him up into his arms. The next two hours were spent with Kirishmia glancing every ten minutes over to the little who sat on his bed watching Sesame Street. The little would let out giggles here and there and it was adorable. 

“Hey shi-“ bakugo started before he noticed Kami in nothing but seros holding a pacifier. His diaper peeking out. It seemed like they never really got to see grown up Denki outside of class but he understands that this is what the boy needs. 

“How old is he?” He gestured over to the little. “He’s in baby space, and wanted to try to go younger. He’s barely in the talking stage.” Kirishmia replied. “Alright, so what are we doing bout dinner then? Bottle feeding?” He sighed as he glanced at the little who was completely drawn into his show. “Yeah I suppose, I know Momo gave him a bottle a little while ago.” Kirishmia replied. 


	21. Baby space part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cutie tiny Denki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this makes up for the bad chapter

Denki sat on a playmate that Momo had made while looking up at the play mobeil thing that stood above him. Kirushmia wasn’t sure how small he’d gotten but he knew it was younger than one year old. The little could barely hold himself up so now they were just watching Denki lay on the floor and sometimes make awkward noises. The two, Bakugou and Kirishmia, want to talk about different topics for a bit. “You should text Mina and Jiro to come see him, I want to get him to crawl.” Bakugo muttered looking over to the little who was babbling at one of the objects that hung above him. Kirishima gave a nod and texted to the group chat. The next few minutes the door opened. “How old did he slip into?” Jiro asked walking over to the little who squeaked out some sound and made grabby hands towards her. Jiro knew there was no way saying no to him so she lifted him up into her arms, making sure to support his head. “We think he slipped to 6 months.” Kirishmia replied shifting on the bed placing his head in bakugos lap. “Aw that’s adorable!” Mina squealed as she knelt down to Kami who stared at her intensity. Once Mina turned away Denki grabbed her hand and placed a few fingers in his mouth. “Kami no.” She groaned as bakugo handed her another pacifier. What was this boy and chewing things? Anytime he slipped he’d chew anything. “So you want to get him crawling?” Jiro asked looking over to the boys. “Yeah, so he can move a little. He’s been on his back for the last hour.” Kirishmia replied. So Mina placed the boy into all fours. Then jiro moved over to the other side of the room. 

“Denki come crawl to me,” she spoke, gesturing towards her. Denki being utterly obviously dumb just flatten himself onto the ground. “Guess he doesn’t want to,” Mina sighed. “Why try to get him to say a few words then?” Kirishmia suggested. Denki however didn’t want to. Denki began to try to talk to his friends forgetting that nothing came out except gibberish “You want to talk don’t you?” Mina cooed at him. No he really didn’t. To be honest he just wanted to annoy them, I mean a little part of him did. Denki looked around the room to see if he could do something to get their attention. Mina and Jiro went back to talking and bakugou and Kirishmia went back to making out since that’s what they wanted to do. Denki squired over on his stomach towards some toys that had been left unattended. They were safe for his mental state right now. So he grabbed the rattle taking it into his hand.  _ If I shake this loud enough they should get my attention.  _ He thought to himself. All teenagers turned their heads towards Denki as he was forcefully shaking his rattle. 

“Little man you enjoying that?” Kirishmia asked as bakugo groaned in annoyance at the sound. Denki decided to shake it harder. “Denki don’t shake that too hard.” Jiro stated as she walked over and grabbed it from him. Wrong wrong move. With the sudden object gone Denki couldn’t hold his emotions. A loud wail priced the room and throughout the hallway for the other dorm occupants. “Just give it back to him, god.” Bakugo snapped as he took the rattle back from Jiro and handed it to the baby who quickly quieted down. Okay-when denkis like this rattles calm him down, Kirishmia thought of him before marking it down on a piece of paper. The door oepned once more revealing two very confused dorm mates. Tsu and Ochaco stood outside the door with worried expressions. “What  _ was _ that?” Ochoa asked and Jiro and Mina pointed over to the little who was shaking the rattle super hard again. “Jiro took the rattle and Denki did not like that,” Mina sighed. “Oh is he younger?” Tsu asked. “Six months.” Kirishmia replied. “Aww that's cute, well sato wanted to let you know that he cooked dinner for the dorm tonight.” Ochaco replied. “Thanks,” the group replied before the two left closing the door behind them. “I bet a certain tiny man is hungry.” Kirishima spoke before getting off the bed and walking over to the certain little. Denki looked at him and babbled. “Papa you got the bottle?” Jiro asked and bakugou nodded. The group handed down stairs, Denki in Kirishmias arms. Everyone cooed over the boy as he was set down in Jiro s lap for a second. Sero would’ve been feeding the boy but he was caught up doing something outside the dorms tonight. Bakugo came back to Jiro with the warm bottle full of formal for the other one. She switched Denki off to Kirishmia who offered since she felt unqualified. She watched as Kirishmia held Denkis in a safe position and began to feed him from the bottle. 

“So how was everyone’s day?” Ida asked the group of teenagers. Everyone replied with good, or great and other things. They talked for a bit before the sound of snoring came through. 

“Aw he fell asleep.” Mina whispered at the sleeping little in kirishmias arms. 


	22. Bakugos mishaps part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this one :)

“Denki.” Sero spoke sternly as he looked over to the male. They were in class but the group could tell Denki was just halfway into slipping and the teacher wasn’t aware of this. Denki just smiled and walked over to Seros' desk. “Denki sit down,” the teacher spoke before getting to his sleeping bag. “Nope.” Denki replied as he hugged Sero. He just wanted to cling to someone right now. The thoughts in his head weren’t being nice. “Dunce face were still in class.” Bakugo adds as he and Kirishmia walk over. Denki groaned and laid his head onto seros shoulder. “It’s hard.” He muttered. Sero raised his eyebrows. “What’s hard?” Kirishmia asked and Denki sighed. “It’s getting hard not to slip,” the boy replied. “Worse than normal actually.” He added. Sero nodded. “Your mind being mean to you today?” He asked and Denki nodded in response. Sero knew that Denki would get really bad anxiety and sometimes it would affect him in different situations. Sometimes it would lash out in certain situations. Sometimes it would be regression. And sometimes the boy would just ask for snuggles and hugs while crying. “Just slip Denki, if anyone from any classes has a problem we’ll deal with it.” Jiro spoke as she rubbed his hair. “Momo?” Kirishmia spoke as he looked over to the black haired girl. She looked over to Denki who was every innocently grabbing seros fingers and chewing them in his mouth. “Here,” she sighed as she created a pacifier. Denki let out a whine as Bakugou pulled Seros hand from his mouth. Denki decided he didn’t like that and grabbed bakugos other hand and shoved a finger in his mouth. “Kid don’t do that,” bakugo muttered as he pulled his finger out of the boys mouth and very quickly replaced it with the pacifier. “Who knew he would have such a big oral fixation.” Kirishima sighed. Kirishmia grabbed the coloring book that was hidden in denkis backpack along with some crayons. He placed in front of the boy who was now sitting on seros lap. The little let out a few giggles here and there as he colored. He was working intensively on his coloring sheet. The coloring sheet was a picture of rainbow dash from my little pony. And Denki had colored the pony in black, orange, and green. As he finished coloring the pony he held it up to Sero. “That’s a very pretty picture.” Sero told him as he looked at the picture. He could tell, just out of denkis coloring outside of the lines that this pony was supposed to represent bakugou or otherwise known to little as papa which he’d written down next to the pony. Denki made some grunted noise as he’d tried to lift himself off of Seros lap. To his dismay Sero held tighter on to his waist. “Daddy! Need a get down!” The little spoke as he tired lifting seros hands off his waist. “What’s the magic word?” Sero asked. Denki thought for a minute. “Ice cream?” He questioned which caused a round of laughter from the group. “No, do you remember what the magic word is?” Sero replied. Denki thought once more. “Me?” He asked once more. “The magic word is please, Denki.” Sero sighed. “Please I get off?” The little responded and Sero nodded, lifting his arms up so Denki could walk over to bakugou. Bakugo was in the middle of a conversation of him yelling multiple things at deku. Denki thought papa would know he was behind him. “Shut up stupid deku!” Bakugo shouted as he blasted one of his explosions. “Wait kachan-!” Deku shouted as a reply. Sero Immediately stood up as he saw exactly what was going to happen. “Someone grab Denki!” He shouted. Everyone rushed to get the little out of there but it was too late. Denki had been knocked onto the floor by one of bakugos explosions. Bakugou and deku immediately stood quiet as the littles cries became more apparent and his coloring sheet half burned from the explosion upsetting him further. “Look what you did!” Deku hissed gesturing towards Kami sitting on the floor “I didn’t know he was behind me!” Bakugo argued back. “Well that’s what I was going to tell you!” Deku sighed. Kami sobs were still in motion but the class was working on calming him down while bakugou and deku had the argument. “Problem child who the hell is crying?”Aizawa groaned as he sat up. “Oh yeah about that…” Deku muttered as he rubbed the side of his neck. “Problem child.”Aizawa spoke sternly. “Okay so Denki is an age regressor-have you heard of that sir?” Ida spoke making all sorts of hand gestures. “I’ve had a few in my classes, why?” Aizawa spoke. Kirishima lifted Kami up into his arms. “Denki’s one,” he replied as he attempted to bounce the little who was still indeed crying. Mr Aizawa groaned. He should’ve guessed from how things worked with Denki. “So what exactly happened to the point he’s crying?” He asked. “I’m guessing he wanted to show bakugou the picture he was coloring in but now it’s….kinda burnt.” Sero replied, showing him the pics of paper. “Half of it is denkis fault since he walked up into a fight but then again he is around two to three right now so he didn’t know better.” Sero added. “My picture!” Denki wailed from Kirishmias arms as he turned his face into Kirishmias neck. “Aw buddy,” Kirishmia spoke gently as he rubbed his back. “Alright, who’s his caregiver?” Aizawa asked. Sero raised his hand. “I’m the main one but Kirishmia is also.” He spoke. “Put him down for a nap, he ought to be exhausting himself with his crying. I’ll excuse you.” Aizawa spoke as Kirishmia nodded and Sero grabbed his backpack and denkis. “You better make this up to him.” Kirishmia threatens Bakugou as the two walk out of the room. Denki was still very upset. “My picture…” the little mumbled into Kirishmias neck as the two reached the dorms safely. “I know buddy. Maybe after your nap you can make a new one?” Sero replied to which Denki shook his head no. That one was special. Denki wasn’t tried either so he wasn’t sure why he was being offered to take a nap. The three of them walked into denkis room. Kirishmia placed the little on the bed before grabbing the needed estinals for nap time. “Hey little one how old are you?” Sero asked and Denki thought for a solid second before answering with two fingers. Kirishmia quickly got work putting Denki into a diaper (they didn’t want to deal with wet bed sheets) and placed him into some pjs. “Alrightty, you ready for nap time?” Kirishmia asked. “No no.” Denki replied. “No?” Sero asked and Denki repeated himself. “Aren’t you tired?” Kirishmia tried. Denki shook his head. “Dress up?” The little asked. “It’s nap time right now Kami. You can play dress up after okay?” Sero sighed. He prayed Denki wouldn’t throw a tantrum. The odds must’ve worked in his favor since Denki quited down and asked for a book to be read to him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denki is ironically afraid of his own quirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this part is short.

Denki  _ was _ asleep. He twisted and turned. He was starting to get tangled up in his sheets. The sound of the thunder sounded through the sky waking the little up. He hated the thunder and lighting ironically as it was. He just never got over the fear. So quickly he hopped off his bed and grabbed his blanket and pacifier that had slipped out of his mouth. He then toddled down the hallway. The hallway was pitch black to the displeasure of the little. He followed the little bit of lights that showed through the windows. The sudden bit of thunder greeted the little who let out a horrified scream as he pulled his blanket over him. 

Kirishmias POV 

“How long do you think he’ll sleep for?” I asked Sero as we continued to watch the show on the tv. “He was pretty upset so maybe two hours? He’s wiped himself out before.” Sero replied. “Man bakugou should really apologize that wasn’t manly at all for him to do.” Kirishima sighed. “He will. He knows he has to, you practically threatened him.” Sero replied. 

Suddenly a little horrified scream from upstairs. The two boys glanced at each other before hurriedly running up the stairs. The two boys stopped once they saw a very familiar blanket laying on the ground with a bump underneath it, they could tell that Denki was shaking underneath it from how the blanket was shaking. 

“Hey buddy can I touch you?” I asked as I knelt down to the blanket. I watched as the blanket slowly lifted and I was faced to face with a tear stained Denki. “Dada,” he whimpered, opening his arms to signal he wanted to be picked up. “Aw baby, is the thunder and lightning scary?” Sero spoke gently towards the little who just nodded as he placed his head onto kirishmias neck. “Why don’t we watch a movie you two?” Sero suggested as they walked down the stairs into the common room. I placed Kami into seros lap with his blanket before going to look over at the movies. I grabbed a few he might like right now, Trolls, Frozen two, Strawberry shortcake, and a Mickey Mouse movie. “Hey tiny witch one do you want to watch?” I asked as I placed them in front of him. He took a few minutes before gesturing to Mickey Mouse. I nodded and placed it into the DVD player before starting it up. Half way through the film Sero and I noticed Denki getting more uncomfortable. Shifting each few minutes on the ground. 

“Denks ya need a change?” Sero asked as he paused the movie for the little. I watched as denkis cheeks turned pink and the little became flustered. “No.” He replied confidently. “Little man I think you do.” I replied. Denki rolled his eyes once more. “Stay.” He stated pointing at the movie. “Yeah we can stay, but we got to change you.” Sero replied. The change went by fast, I was in charge of distracting Kami with a rattle while Sero did the rest. 

“Feels better doesn’t lighting bug?” Sero asked as he lifted the boy back up into his butt. The little gave a nod before asking for the movie to be turned back on. 


	24. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This just sucks since I had a bad mental day so your author is very sorry.

Bakugo was currently being stared down by the residential broccoli. “You better make it up to Kami. Even Kirishmia wants you to.” He spoke as he stared at the boy. Somehow deku has Weasled himself into the bakugou squad at lunch. “Yeah dude, that was  _ not _ cool.” Mina replied as he ate his sandwich. Bakugo sighed. He understood what happened and how he was wrong in the situation even though Denki should’ve stopped walking towards him. “Did anyone save his picture?” He asked. “I did, I got a picture before it was ruined.” Mina replied, pulling out his phone to show him. “Is-is that kachans hero suit as a pony?” Deku gasped trying to stifle a snicker. Bakugo grabbed Mina’s phone and stared.  _ It was.  _ Why was Denki drawing his though? Wouldn’t he draw seros ? 

“Dude give me back my phone. I get it-it’s adorable.” Mina teased as bakugo scoffed and particularly shoved the phone back into his hand. “His coloring could use work.” Bakugo sneered. “Please kachan he’s literally like two right now, I don’t think he needs to fix his coloring.” Deku replied. “So what’s the plan? He went down for a nap but he’s probably awake now since the thunderstorm.” Mina sighed as he leaned back in her chair. “That’s true Denki doesn’t like the thunder even though it’s tenichly it’s his own quirk?” Deku asked. Bakugo groaned. “We learned about it a few months ago from him losing control of his quirk at a hangout.” Bakugo replied. “Oh-okay.” Deku stamppered. “Well first of all, Bakubro needs to seriously apologize for real.” Mina spoke and deku nodded. “Why don’t we have you babysit him tonight with us on standby in case it goes bad?” Deku questioned. “Yes!” Mina replied before bakugou let out another groan. “You don’t get a say in this kachan.” Deku stated as he stood up to go towards his group. Bakugo and Mina watched as deku smiled at shinso and kissed him. 

“Ew gay.” Bakugo muttered. Mina pushed him in a fun way. “Your literally gay yourself.” She replied. 

Daddy shark- kamis up and currently watching a children’s movie. Bakugo, did we decide?

Pinky-yes, are you comfortable with him babysitting Kami? Deku and I, we'll be on standby. 

Tape face- honestly I have no clue how he’ll react. We might need someone with him till he’s comfortable 

Jiro- probably. 

Daddy shark- it’s okay with me as long as it’s okay with the daddy. 

Tape face - yeah it’s okay with me. Come and hangout after class then. 

Denki figured out that bakugou was really sorry since he’d walk in and hugged him and apologized and asked if he wanted to color. 

The little of course replied yes, and all was immediately forgotten.Okay 


	25. Littles need to eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS MIGHT BE TRIGGERING. Warning, Denki doesn’t eat for a bit. Just please be careful reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, I’m out of ideas and would like suggestions

Sero was rightfully concerned. He had every right to be. He’d walked in on Denki having a full blown temper tantrum. His toys had been through the room and been spread out. He’d gotten notice from a fellow student who was wandering the hallways of the dorms when he heard crashing sounds and cries. Sero tried to wrap his mind around something that would perhaps comfort Denki. 

“Hey buddy, what’s got you so upset?” Sero asked as he walked toward the boy. Trying to avoid stepping on any lego or blocks. Denki placed his hands on his stomach. Denki didn’t tell anyone, but he hasn’t been eating. He hasn’t eaten in a full 32 hours. He didn’t want to not eat he just kinda forgot. Okay, so denkis pretty small if he’s not taking, Sero though to himself. 

_ Tape Face- has anyone seen Denki eat in the last 24 hours..? _

_ Pinky- why are you asking that? _

_ Kirishmia- I haven’t seen him eating, he’s been working on his quirk harder this week though.  _

_ Boom boom boi- did he forget to eat again? _

_ Tape face- what do you mean again??? _

_ Boom boom boi- Sometimes he just forgets to eat, or at least that’s what he’s told me when I caught him super sick.  _

Okay odd. 

Denki made another displeased noise. 

“Baby is your stomach bothering you?” Sero asked and Denki nodded. “Does it feel like your sick or hungry baby boy?” Sero added. The little couldn’t tell. He was too small. “Sero I’d say just to feed him,” Kirishmia spoke as he entered the room. “Alright, can you get bakugou to warm up a bottle? I don’t think he can eat normally.” He replied and Kirishmia nodded. Sero proceeded to pick up the boy who melted into his hold. The two walked down stairs into the kitchen. 

“What was all that noise up the stairs?” Ida asked as he looked over to Denki who was nuzzling himself into Sero at the moment. “I’m guessing Denki slipped but wasn’t taking care of himself,” Sero replied. “Yo tape face, here’s the bottle. Stupid hair and I are going up stairs.” Bakugo started shoving the bottle into his hand. At the sight of the bottle Denki started to twist and turn to drink from it. The baby was very hungry. 

“Hold on baby,” Sero muttered as he walked over to the couch with the girls. He passed him off to Mina for a quick second as he set himself up to feed the boy. 

“Alright, give him to me.” He spoke as he held his hands out. He took the little from Mina and held him correctly. The girls watched as Denki lashed almost Immediately to the bottle and drank it down. 

“Mina we gotta talk to him about his health.” Sero stated and Mina nodded. “I’ve never seen it get this out of hand.” She replied. “Well when he’s back we’re talking about this matter. Right now, let’s just adore the lighting bug.” He sighed as he rubbed his hand against denkis hair. The little was slowly passing out from having a full stomach. 


	26. A/n

Sorry for the late chapter, I’m taking two days on break then will be back with a longer chapter.


	27. Denki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. But probably end up taking off the next two days.

Denki was currently staring at his hands while his caregivers talked amongst themselves. The group was currently making a list of rules for the little, rather revamping the old one they created. Denki admitted he wasn’t eating all of his three meals and he’d explain he just wanted to get better at his quirk. 

“Okay Denki, we’ll be having the class know about what’s going on with your eating. It’s better that way, since they will know to watch you eat.” Kirishima stated as he continued to write. “Watching me eat..?” Denki whispered. Bakugo sighed. “You aren’t eating, if you won’t then we decided you won’t have the freedom to eat alone.” Sero replied. The group nodded. “Once we notice Change then we’ll give you freedom. But for now, no.” Mina added. Denki groaned a little bit and decided it was best not to argue. “What else is off limits?” He asked looking up towards Sero. “Read the list.” Sero stated at Jiro who looked down at it. They all decided about a lot of things, it seemed like Denki needed a lot more care than they’d though originally. 

“Well first things first, you just have someone with you to eat or come get one of us. If you don’t, we’ll watch you harder. Next week you sleep at eight O'clock and weekends you can stay up till ten. When you're little, find someone to watch you, and the rest you know.” Jiro spoke. Denki nodded. “Oh and naps! We asked the teacher if you could take naps during the week and he approved.” Kirishmia added. “Speaking of wich it’s around that time Denki.” Sero started looking over to Denki who was yawning. Denki didn’t really care, to be honest he was super tired. He’d only gotten three hours of sleep last night and the rest of night terrors. “Up…?” Denki spoke tiredly. He lifted up his arms as Sero lifted the boy up into his arms. They all knew he’d be little later. Sero waved to the group as he took the boy up to his room.

*time skip since author wants to*

Denki was currently in his three old mindset. But he hasn’t told anyone. Everyone was enjoying themselves and he didn’t want to have a baby sitter. He was trying his best not to stick his fingers in his mouth or preferably seros since he was sitting in seros lap as the group played Mario kart on the tv. His mind was trying to settle the debate before he settle it down. 

He stared at seros hand before quickly grabbing it away from the controller. He couldn’t help it, honestly. He Immediately stuck seros fingers in his mouth before sucking down. 

“Oh god…” Sero muttered as he felt Denki pull his hand which meant one thing. “Really??” He added as he paused the game to the group's dismay. “Dude why’d you stop it!” Mina groaned, flinging her hands up on the air. “Cause of this!” Sero shouted pointing to the boy who had almost his entire hand in his mouth. “Can one of you  _ please  _ get a pacifier? This feels so odd.” Sero muttered. Kirishmia nodded before hopping off the couch. “Grab a few toys too! He seems about 3!” Sero added. “Toys?” Denki question looking towards Sero a finger still in his mouth. “Yeah bug, you hungry?” Sero replied as he pulled his finger out of the little mouth who shook his head. “No no.” He replied. “Who was the last person who saw you eat?” Jiro asked the little. Denki took some time. “Uncle shin shin!” The little responded. “Okay,” Jiro replied before calling up the boy. They talked for a few minutes while Denki played with Sero hands. “Last time he saw Denki eating was lunch.” Jiro told Sero who looked down at his baby. “Who wants chicken nuggets for dinner?” He asked hoping that would help the little eat a little bit more. “ME!” The little eagerly shouted. “Hey kid, want appie(Denkis prefered way to say apple) juice?” Bakugo asked knowing fairly well that Denki hasn’t drunk any liquid that day once so ever. Denki nodded and replied with a thank you. “Daddy!” Denki let out as Sero decided to tickle the boy in the sides. “Here squirt.” Bakugo stated as he handed the boy his yellow paw patrol sippy cup. “Appie juice!” The little squealed. “Here’s the pacifier Sero.” Kirishmia spoke, handing the black pacifier with a lighting bolt. The group watched as the little practically drowned his drink as he watched the ‘older’ kids played the game. 

Kirishmia had brought down denkis my little pony playset that he had earned with the sticker program. The littles favorite was rainbow dash, who he was currently pretending to make fly. The little was currently on an adventure persay. He’d ‘flown’ rainbow dash and twilight sparkle into the common area kitchen. 

“Shin shin! Look pony?” Denki spoke as he skipped over to the couple. Deku was eating some rice as shinso was eating some chicken. Shinso couldn’t really wonder why the boy was asking if his own toy was a pony but he didn’t care honestly. 

“Ya bud that’s a pony you got there. What’s the name?” He replied to which Denki gave a fit of giggles. “Rainbow!” He shouted. “Inside voices please,” deku reminded him. The little then decided to let them finish eating as he headed back over to the couches. 

After Denki ate dinner he didn’t want to admit that he’d had an accident. It was embarrassing! Especially when you were eating!! It was uncomfortable to say the least but Denki didn’t care. He was a big boy! They weren’t supposed to have accidents right?

Too late for him though, the entire group noticed since they forgot to put him in a diaper or pull up. 

“Alright, who forgot to put the kid in protection?” Bakugo muttered as they all watched the littles accident as he ate his last Dino chicken nuggets. The group shrugged. They decided to not take care of it right away and wait till Denki finished eating. 

As Denki was heading over to his ponies he felt a slap to his butt. 

“You're wet, where do you think you're going?” Bakugo spoke, it was bakugos turn to change the little since they all made a system. “Playin?” Came denkis reply. “Change than bedtime, you're done playing kiddo.” Bakugo stated as he held onto denkis arm harder. He knew he was going to fight him on this. He did that to everyone except Sero. “But play!” Denki whined as he reached out for his toys. “Denki no. We’re done playing buddy.” Kirishmia spoke to the little to try to help ease him up to the dorm bedrooms. “Daddy’s going to put you in the punishment corner if you keep this up.” Bakugo reminded him. Denki didn’t like the timeout corner. 

“Carry?” Denki asked and Kirishmia nodded knowing Bakugou was too fed up at this point to carry him. The trip was only a few minutes but the diaper change was a hole ten minutes. Denki obviously didn’t want to get changed but he had too. 

“And done-that wasn’t too bad , was it squirt?” Bakugo responded Denki gave a smile. 

“Oh! Oh!! Monster story!!!” Denki squealed as he headed off to retrieve his favorite monster bedtime story to have bakugou read. The boy made the stories come alive for Denki. 

By the time Bakugou had finished reading, Denki was fast slipping along with Kirishmia beside him. 

  
  



End file.
